


Uncovering Secrets

by CarolineCC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Parent Nick Fury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity Wars, Romance, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Relationship, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineCC/pseuds/CarolineCC
Summary: Steve and Natasha embark on a top secret mission - hiding their relationship from the public eye. Two years after Civil War, things come together for the partners in crime, and they escape to Mykonos - a beautiful Greek Island where they have to freedom to live normal lives without being hunted by the government. Soon, one by one, someone finds out about their relationship and every reaction, is different.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet about our favourite couple: Romanogers! This is the turning point of their relationship and starts off the fic :) I hope you like this fic :) Let me know in the comments or just send me a kudos !
> 
> This will only have a handful of chapters dedicated to each character :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Civil-War where Rogers is in Wakanda and Natasha makes her way there.

“Hey, soldier.” Steve stopped punching the bag when he heard that familiar voice – he knew it anywhere. He spun around and looked at the person leaning against the door in front of him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

“Nat?” He took a step forward but stopped as he had an urge to pull her into his arms and ravish her inviting, full lips.

“What do you say about getting out of here?” Natasha stood up straighter and walked towards him, then to his surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck.

“W-w-what do you mean? Get out of here?” Natasha nodded, purring at Steve’s touch resting on her lower back.

“Get out of hiding! Go out on an adventure where we can be normal for once.” Steve looked at Natasha relishing the idea of being with Natasha on a secluded island.

“We can’t exactly be normal, Nat. Every government in the world are on the watch for us, and I can’t exactly leave – what if the others need me?” Natasha sighed.

“Steve, it’s been two years since Germany. I think you can stop worrying about them now.” Steve shrugged.

“Come on Steve,” Natasha whined, “you need time to get away from here. You’re living in an isolated environment. Go out and free your mind.”

“I’m not sure Nat. Are you sure we’ll be safe?” Natasha huffed in annoyance.

“Is there something holding you back? Or should I say, someone?  Someone named Sharon Carter?” She pulled back but Steve held gripped her waist tightly to stop her, only to pull her closer.

“So, you know about the kiss huh?”

“Yes. Sam told me. I located him in Texas working on a farm for a nice old couple and I stayed a few nights with them. Did you like the kiss?” Natasha was never the one to let her emotions get to her, but when it came to Steve, she could let her guard down. No one else, but Steve could break her out of her cold _Black Widow_ persona.

“Are you jealous?” He challenged.

“Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?” She glared at him. Steve stared into her haunting eyes and bent down to capture her lips into a deep kiss filled with passion. Natasha and Steve kissed each other, pouring all the pent-up emotions and feelings into this one kiss. Nat growled at the back of her throat as Steve pulled away from her lips and rested her forehead against his.

“King T’Challa is having his private plane drop us off at Johannesburg Airport then we will leave there to Mykonos in a month’s time. I have a feeling we will be there for a long time.”

“What about Bucky? What if he wakes up and I’m not there.”

“T'Challa wants to talk to you about that. Bucky will be fine.”

“That’s great!” Steve cried out, “I need to go shower then see him. Then we can sit down and talk about our plans.” He pulled away from Natasha and walked out of the gym, but Natasha grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Go see him first. Then come to your room and we can shower together.” Natasha’s grinned, but her eyes filled with lust. Steve gave her his signature smile and walked out of the gym.

* * *

Two weeks since Steve and Natasha had finally face their fears and decided to be together, and two weeks of never-ending dates in Wakanda doing different activities and learning the culture. Natasha immediately moved into Steve’s room and every night they would talk in bed learning everything about each other, exchanging sweet words and kisses, and making incredible love with each other.

Natasha talking about her past was the hardest thing she had ever done, and by her past…it included everything – from the Red Room to her time with S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve listened and comforted her when emotions were running high – she was emotionally and psychologically distraught. There were moments of doubt, but Steve reassured her that he didn’t care about her past and that she was the person that he wanted to be with – a strong, beautiful, independent woman with the smarts and wit.

They weren’t ready to say I love you to each other yet, but they felt it in their heart. It was always on the tip of their tongues but they were scared to say the words.

“Hey, babe, why do I have so many emails from Blue Villas in Greece and flight confirmations from Emirates?” Steve was leaning against the bedhead with his MacBook Pro open waiting for Natasha to finish up in the bathroom. Natasha walked out of the bathroom and slid under the bedsheet and cuddled against Steve’s side.

“It’s our information for when we leave Wakanda. Laura helped booked it for me. Maria sent her all our passports and I.D over to Laura under our secret identities. You have to wear your glasses and dye your hair brown on our way over to Greece.”

“Are we flying commercial?” He turned his head and looked down at Natasha who was reading some of the emails.

“Yes, but only first class.” Steve chuckled. Natasha clicked on an email.

“This is where we’re staying. It’s such a beautiful villa in Mykonos overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. It’s huge and so beautiful.” Steve looked through the photos that were attached to the email. He was in awe of how beautiful the villa was and how expansive it looked.

“Are you sure that the government in Greece won’t hunt us down and throw us in prison?

“Yes, I am sure. Can you imagine us living on a beautiful island surrounded by clear beautiful water in a giant villa?” Steve hummed.

“That does sound very peaceful. Aren’t you going to be bored though? What are we going to do there? Surely, we can’t sleep all day.” Natasha giggled at Steve’s lost expression on his face.

“Since you like cooking, you can find a restaurant or café to work at and I can teach local children ballet or dance. We’ll find something when we get there. Don’t worry Steve. We’ll be fine.” Natasha leaned up and kissed Steve sweetly.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Steve woke up as the sun slowly began to rise over the Greek Island and gently lifted Natasha’s arm that was lying across his stomach, to get out of bed. He pulled on his boxers and t-shirt to get ready for work. He finished getting ready and bent down to kiss Natasha on the forehead.

“Dream of me…” He whispered in her ear as he caressed her cheek with the back of fingers, then got on his bike and rode to work. Both Natasha and Steve adjusted to life in Greece easily – the people were so welcoming (they knew who they were but didn’t bat an eyelid); they picked up the language very quickly and they made new friends. Natasha was right – they did find work easily with Steve working at a Greek family restaurant for an elderly couple, and Natasha helped managed the restaurant.

When they arrived in Mykonos, they went out for dinner at a local restaurant, where they met the elderly couple owners. The restaurant was doing well, but they were struggling with running the restaurant and was a chef short. Immediately Steve and Natasha offered to help for a short period, but the couple asked them to stay on permanently with Natasha running the restaurant and Steve running the kitchen. Last month, Natasha and Steve became co-owners of the restaurant, and in their spare time, Steve would play soccer with the locals and Natasha would teach dance to some local kids. Many of the locals called them _Mykonians_ with how easily they were becoming local – they had found their home away from home.

“ _Kaliméra se ólous!”_ Steve greeted as he entered the restaurant. He walked towards the corner booth where Nikos and Sabrina Christakos were sitting having their breakfast with coffee.

“ _Kaliméra! Apolamvánontas to proinó sas?_ ” Steve sat down beside Sabrina and smiled.

 _”Fysiká. Lacey! Férte Steve kápoio pronió!”_ Sabrina shouted.

“So, where’s Natasha this morning?”

“I let her sleep in. Last night I left clues around Mykonos for her to follow, and as the sun sets tonight, she will return to our villa with our friends all waiting. Are you sure the restaurant will be alright?”

“Don’t you worry, Steve. Everyone in town is excited about tonight – we have lots of help and Alina will make sure there will be no problems.”

“Sabrina is right. She and Alina have been working hard for the last month to make sure everything will be _téleios_. As soon as Natasha leaves to go to the spa at ten, Alina will begin decorating the villa. Lots of colours and flowers! The food will be ready and at the villa by four in the evening.” Steve nodded and looked around the restaurant, seeing all the staff preparing the catering for tonight’s events, and Lacey placed a plate of food and his coffee on the table for him.

“Thank you for everything. Natasha and I are so grateful for everything you have done for us. Since we arrived in Greece, you both accepted us like we were your own children.” Nikos looked over at the young man and grabbed his hand on the table.

“Steve, agóri mou, we thank God every day for bringing you to us. You and Natasha have helped with the restaurant so much, Sabrina and I can retire without any worries. After everything that you two have been through in your lives and saving the world, you two needed a break.”

“Thank you.” Steve said gracefully.

Natasha slowly woke up from her sleep and turned to see a piece of paper on Steve’s pillow. She leaned up on her elbow and read the note,

_My darling Natasha,_

_I hope you had a good sleep. Tonight is our six months’ anniversary and I have a big surprise for you tonight._

_I’ve never been so happy and content in my life – you have been a whirlwind in my life and never fail to make my life boring. You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met - the most beautiful, smartest, funniest and sexiest woman in my life. I count my lucky stars to have you in my life. The next time I see Fury, I should thank him for partnering us up. I may not be the smoothest with women, but giving you smiles seemed to do enough._

_When you finish reading this note, you will need to get ready by ten. There is breakfast on the kitchen bench, and then a car will pick you up to take you to a day spa where you will spend several hours being pampered._

_I will see you at home tonight at five._

_I love you,_

_Steve x_

Natasha sighed. Steve may not have much experience with women, but he was a charmer alright. She immediately got out of bed and had a shower, then headed downstairs where there was a tray of her breakfast sitting on the bench. After breakfast, she walked out of the villa, where she saw a car waiting for her out the front. The car took her to an unknown location; when they arrived, she thanked the driver and followed the signs to the spa. She felt an overwhelming sense of calmness and peacefulness once she stepped into the spa.

 _“Kaliméra!_ Natasha! How may I help you today?” The receptionist greeted Natasha – she was regular to the spa when she needed a wax or a good manicure/pedicure.

“Hi. I have an appointment at the spa today? My boyfriend booked it for me.”

“Ah yes! You are one lucky woman. Steve made sure that you have the best time with us possible. Today will be all about relaxing.” The lady gave her a robe and slippers and walked around to table to stand in front of Natasha.

“I will take you to one of the treatment rooms. This is for you.” The lady handed Natasha a piece of paper.

_Natasha,_

_I want you to relax and enjoy yourself today. It is all about you. Don’t worry about the restaurant today. Enjoy your spa day, and I can’t wait to see you later._

_Love,_

_Steve_.

Natasha entered the room and quickly changed out of her clothes and put her robe on. She alerted the girl

“Today, you will have the 45-minute sensitive body care wrap, then a 55-minute-deep tissue – muscle relief massage. After your massage, you will have a 60-minute radiance & energising facial, then we will give you a deluxe manicure and pedicure.” The lady said gleefully.

Natasha spent four glorious hours at the spa without a care in the world – her body was so relaxed and her muscles no longer felt tense and sore. Her time at the spa was what the doctored order. Her nails were a nice nude/rose pink colour. When her time finished at the spa – which Steve had already paid for in advance, there was another car waiting in front that took her to a local café where she ordered herself a good lunch.

“Miss, this is for you.” The young girl handed Natasha another note and a yellow sunflower.

_Babe,_

_Two more hours before I get to see you. The car will take you to get yourself all dolled up for tonight. I can’t wait to see your face when you come home._

_I love you,_

_Steve._

Natasha was taken to a local hair salon where she got her hair done in a braided half and half-down hairstyle with flowers in the back, and her makeup was done very naturally with a hint of colour accentuating her cheekbones and eyes. Once she was done at the salon, it was ten-minutes before five. The driver arrived at the villa at exactly five – when the sun began to set over the island.

Steve was standing in front of the door dressed in a pair of blue trousers, with a suspenders and white shirt and a blue bow-tie holding a bouquet of white flowers. Natasha walked up to him, grabbed the suspender straps and pulled him into a deep kiss, with their tongues fighting for dominance. Natasha slowly pulled away and looked into his rich blue eyes.

“Oh Steve, you are the best boyfriend ever.”

“How about you go upstairs to our bedroom and put on the dress laid out on your bed? Then meet me down by the pool?” He pecked her nose. Natasha nodded and walked up to their bedroom. Her eyes shot to a gorgeous dress that she had seen; he picked up the dress and put it over the front of her and looked at herself in the mirror – it was a beautiful ivory silk crepe de chine with a lace-trimmed off-the-shoulder gown and a romantic tiered skirt with a sash around the waist. She quickly changed into the dress. She slipped on her Saint Laurent Pale Gold Metallic Leather Platform Stiletto Sandals and some accessories and made her way downstairs.

She walked downstairs where she was met with Nikos at the bottom of the stairs.

“Nikos! What are you doing here?” Natasha asked with surprise.

“I’m here for you and Steve. _Fa_ _íneste_ _ómorfi, agap_ _ít_ _é mou_.” He kissed her cheek as Natasha laced her around Nikos’s and allowed him to whisk her away towards the pool. Once Natasha step foot outside, the villa was decorated with flowers and fairy lights. The pool waters reflecting the beautiful sunset overseeing Paradise beach and the Aegean Sea. She looked around and saw the locals and their friends all scattered around the pools, and their outdoor dining all decorated with a full-service bar near their outdoor lounges. Natasha looked out on the far-left side of their house, where Steve was standing there proudly in a suit. Nikos led Natasha out towards Steve who was standing under a flowered arch.

“Surprise Nat.” Steve grinned cheekily.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Nat asked nervously. Steve smiled and pulled something out of his pocket, bent down and held out a 2-caret bead-set diamonds with an emerald-cut diamond.

“Natalia…my darling, Natasha. From the moment, I saw you on S.H.I.E.L.D’s aircraft flying carrier, I knew that you were going to be an important person in my life. After 70 years stuck in the ice, I never thought I would reach this moment in my life. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met – you are so intelligent, witty, funny, and insanely gorgeous. I love your stunning red hair and gorgeous green eyes. You are the light of my life. I didn’t think that in my lifetime I would be with a woman like you. You are the best thing to have happened to me. I love you so much, so will you Natalia Romanova, do me the honour of being my wife?” Natasha’s eyes welled up, never having thought about having this moment ever of happening in her life.

“Yes, Steve.” Natasha whispered, “YES! YES!” She squealed. Steve laughed out loud as he slipped the ring onto her left fourth finger. There was a man who appeared next to Steve and Natasha.

“Are you two ready to get started?” Steve held onto her hands and looked at the man.

“Yes, sir.”

“Steve, are we getting married tonight?”

“Now actually. Why wait when we are in this magical place? Besides, don’t you love the secrecy?” Steve smirked.

“Well, it is more fun if our friends find out about us one at a time, by the way, where did you get the ring from?” Natasha giggled.

“With all the savings, I have, I got the ring from Tiffany’s when we were in France a couple weeks ago…”

“I love you, Steve. Now make me a Mrs Rogers!”

“I love you too Natasha.”

* * *

**[Villa (Paradise Gem II)](http://www.bluevillascollection.com/mykonos/item/269-villa-paradise-gem-ii#reviewsVilla):**

**Outfits:**

Natasha's Dress, Hair and Shoes:

 

Steve's Suit:

****

Natasha's Ring:


	2. How Nick Fury Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months post-prologue - it was inevitable that Fury found out first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links at the end of the chapter for outfits :)

Chapter One: How Nick Fury Found Out

Steve and Natasha had always wondered what happened to Fury after the events of Ultron, and considering the lack of intervention during the time of the Accords being introduced. Steve was hesitant about being partnered with Natasha after Loki in New York, but after all this time, both Steve and Natasha had him to thank for the bringing them together.

Natasha was doing laps in their pool when Steve was on the phone, standing on the edge of the pool. She finished at Steve’s end and put her hands on the edge and pushed herself up and sat on the edge of the pool, looking up at Steve. He bent down and pecked her lips.

“How would you like to spend the New Years’ in New York?” Steve twisted the phone in her hand. Natasha looked at her with excitement.

“Really? We’re going to New York!?” Steve helped Natasha up to her feet and gave her a towel to dry the water off her body.

“Yes. You, my dear. You are going to enjoy the luxury at the St Regis Hotel in Midtown Manhattan as Mr and Mrs Hastings.” Natasha squealed with excitement and jumped into Steve’s unexpected arms.

“I can’t wait! Ooh! I better start packing! When do we leave?” Natasha made a beeline to the bedroom.

“We leave in two days. You pack and I’ll make dinner.”

* * *

 “Mr and Mrs Hastings, welcome to the Bentley suite. We hope you enjoy your stay with at St Regis Hotel in New York, and if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. We are at your full disposal 24-hours for the duration of your stay.” Steve and Natasha walked into their suite and were in awe, running around the suite like little children high on candy – they had marble bathrooms, a ten-person dining area and amazing views of 5th Avenue and 55th Street.  

“Oh Steve, this is so beautiful! Thank you!” Natasha wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and leaned up to kiss her husband sweetly.

“Anything for you, love. Now, shall we get comfortable on the bed?”

“Subtle is still not your strong point.” Steve threw Natasha over his shoulder and stormed into their bedroom to begin their romantic holiday in New York.

Three hours later, they emerged from the bathroom after a very lengthy shower deciding that they were hungry enough to get some dinner. Steve wore a nice light blue shirt and dress pants with a navy-blue wool-blend blazer on top, and Natasha wore a Dion Lee asymmetric wool-blend shantung mini dress with a pair of Chloé waist-high black pants and Charlotte Olympia’s suede lace-up platform pumps. It was freezing in New York in December/January, so they had to wear their matching Burberry Heritage Long Trench Coat that they got each other for Valentine’s Day earlier in the year.

“Wow, you look great! Won’t you be cold?” Steve held onto Natasha’s hand and walked out of their suite and went down and out to flag a cab to go to dinner.

“Where are the two of you heading?” The taxi driver asked.

“Gramercy Tavern. 42 East 20th Street near Broadway.”

“No problem. Has anybody told you that you two look like those heroes that saved our city a couple years ago?” Steve and Natasha glanced each other – Steve looked nervous whereas Nat looked very calm. There was silence in the cab as the driver drove them towards the restaurant.

The driver slammed his hand on the steering wheel and cried out in realisation, “Captain America and Black Widow! You two look very much like them.”

“Oh, we get that all the time. Such a shame what happened to them.” Natasha waved her hand casually.

“I was just thinking the same thing. Two of America’s heroes are considered a threat to our country. Sure, people die when they try to save people, but that’s part of a war. They deserve to have their freedom after saving people’s lives.” Natasha looked at Steve; he just shrugged his shoulder in return. They arrived at the restaurant with people looking at them as they were walking past, and some of the patrons in the restaurant stared at them through the window. Steve gave the cab driver a generous tip, and the cab driver in return offered to be their transport around town during their stay in New York.

“See you in a couple hours Nicky.” Steve watched as the cab drove away, then pressed his hand on Natasha’s back and led them into the restaurant. It was nice to have something other than Greek food for once in a while. The Maitre D’ sat them at a secluded table near the back and gave them their menus.

“Interesting place you’ve picked Steve. I feel so overdressed.” Steve put his menu down and looked at his stunning wife – although he much preferred the red hair over the honey brunette hair, she still looked fantastic.

“No, _Natshechka_ … you look as beautiful as the first time I ever saw you.” Steve said sweetly. Natasha put her menu down and stared straight into his eyes.

“Be careful Steve, you don’t want me to pounce on you over the table and get us kicked out.” She said huskily causing Steve to gulp and return to his menu trying to calm himself down.

The waiter returned to their table, “are you two ready to order?”

“Yes, we are. Can we please have the three-course dinner menu.”

“Absolutely. What would you like for each course?” Natasha discreetly gave the waitress daggers for ogling her husband, even though he was wearing those sexy square-framed glasses. Natasha coughed to get the woman’s attention,

“Can I please have the Beef Tartare, Shittake Mushrooms, Pine nuts and Turnips for my first course; the Striped Bass, Cauliflower, Bacon and Clams for my second course, and the Quince, Caramelised Custard, Pomegranate and Almond Brittle for dessert.” Natasha listed then closed her menu and took a sip of water then returned her eyes to stare at Steve.

“And for you sir?” The waitress immediately changed from normal to flirty when she turned her attention to Steve.

“I’ll have the Lamb Stozzpreti, Swiss Chard and Fennel Orange Sauce for my first course, then the Chicken Breast & Thigh, Parsnip, Spinach and Trumpet Mushrooms for my second course, and the Chocolate, Chestnut Ganache, Blood Orange Gam, Cacao Nibs and Milk Crisp for dinner.” Steve finished his order and handed the waitress his menu and his charming smile.

“Any drinks?”

“We’ll have the Ulysse Collin, Les Maillons Rosé de Saignée, Extra Brut Rosé, Congy 2013 Champagne.”

“Celebrating something? A promotion perhaps?” The waitress winked at Steve. However, Steve paid no attention to her and focused on Natasha and reached out and grasped her hand on the table.

“No, our anniversary.” Steve said bluntly without looking at the waitress, who quickly scurried away who gave up trying to flirt with the man. Steve’s reason to take Natasha to New York was to celebrate their sixth going on seventh year anniversary since becoming partners.

“Are you sure you’re going to be full with tonight’s dinner?” Natasha looked at the other patrons with their food – serving was small for them both and she knew Steve would need to eat almost everything on the menu to be full because of his metabolism.

“I’ll be fine. Besides…” He lowered his voice and leaned closer towards Natasha’s face, “I told Nicky to bring over some pizza from his father’s pizza shop in Brooklyn.”

“Smart man.” Natasha winked. Dinner went smoothly – the food was great, the champagne was great and they were having such a great time, they forgot they were back in the country where at any moment, the government could arrest them and send them to prison. Steve pulled out his card and paid for dinner, and already waiting was their cab driver. Natasha opened the door and there, right in front of them in the back seat was a big box of pizza.

“Thank you, Nicky! You are a life-saver. We’re still hungry.” Natasha grinned and slid into the cab with Steve following behind.

“No problem. Promise you’ll stop by the pizza shop before you leave New York?”

“Of course, can you take us to Central Park? We’ll walk back to the hotel from there.” The driver took them to Central Park where Natasha and Steve were dropped off and took a romantic stroll around. They walked around under the lights around the park watching people having fun and ready to ring in the new year.

“I guess partnering the two of you turned out to be a win-win situation.” Natasha and Steve froze on the spot. They knew that voice. They hadn’t heard it since the events of Ultron. They slowly turned around to see Nick Fury standing four feet away from there. Steve and Natasha stared at the man who was slowly making their way towards them.

“Romanoff. Rogers.” He nodded in acknowledgement.

“Fury.” Steve said tensely. Fury looked at the super soldier and spy who were tense and could smell the fear from them. He put both his hands up.

“At ease. I’m not here to arrest you nor demand the both of you get your ass back into gear.” Natasha visibly relaxed however, Steve remained alert.

“Then why are you here Nick? We haven’t heard from you since Ultron.” Fury walked past them and beckoned them to follow him onto the streets of New York. Natasha and Steve looked at each other before making the decision to follow Nick closely behind.

“I must say, I’m surprised the two of you moved to Greece. Beautiful island Mykonos, isn’t it?”

“How do you know where we live? What is going on Fury?” With it being New Years’ Eve, the streets of New York were extremely crowded and busy.

“Don’t you know by now Rogers, I always keep one eye open.” Fury said coyly, “It doesn’t matter how I know, all I know is good for you…the both of you.” Natasha was about to open her mouth to say something, but Fury stopped and turned around and looked at the two of them.

“However, my main concern is what will happen when you two must battle side-by-side when the times comes. My gut tells me that you two are each other’s destruction.”

“Do you always listen to your gut?” Natasha asked tersely.

“Do the two of you?” Fury continued walked with Steve and Natasha following behind closely. They made small talk without anything work related which was very rare. They reached a stop in front of the hotel.

“It’s good to see the two of you. My sources and Intel have alerted me that there is a threat lurking around, and we may not be prepared for its attack this time. I hope even after what happens in Germany, you two can bring the team together. I trust the two of you.” Fury nodded his head and gave them a warm smile before walking away.

“By the way, congratulations on your nuptials Mr and Mrs Hasting. You treat your wife right, or I will hunt you down.” They watched him walk off into the night, then the fireworks lit up the New York skyline at the stroke of midnight. Steve and Natasha looked at each other. Steve pulled her into his embrace and grinned.

“I think Fury just gave me his fatherly approval.”

“That I think he did. I love you.” Natasha pecked Steve’s lips.

“I love you too…”

* * *

**Links:**

[Hotel Suite](http://www.stregisnewyork.com/rooms/bentley-suite)

**Outfits:**

Natasha: [Dress](https://www.net-a-porter.com/us/en/product/802520/dion_lee/asymmetric-wool-blend-shantung-mini-dress), [pants](https://www.net-a-porter.com/us/en/product/799139), [shoes](https://www.net-a-porter.com/us/en/product/792825/charlotte_olympia/gladys-suede-platform-pumps), [trenchcoat](https://us.burberry.com/the-chelsea-long-heritage-trench-coat-p40133161)

Steve: [Trenchcoat](https://us.burberry.com/the-kensington-mid-length-heritage-trench-coat-p39110531)


	3. How the Bartons + Sam Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint starts having second thoughts about staying in America & Sam is sick of being on the run. The Bartons and Sam take a vacation, only to stumble across something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured:  
> \- Elliot Yamin - Wait For You (Listen to it during the scene when the song is featured! It's a beautiful song!

Chapter Two: How the Bartons + Sam Wilson Found Out

Sam has been trying to lay low since the events of Germany, but he was getting bored of travelling around and trying to avoid being caught by the law enforcement. He stayed with some of his old army buddies, however, he was practically couch surfing because it was _technically_ illegal to house a government fugitive. The last place he found some stability was in Texas working on a ranch for a nice old couple. Even dating was going to be a challenge for him – the women that he wanted to find to enjoy some good company with has flown out the window the moment he sided with Steve.

He looked at his phone at a local café in the streets of Boston wearing a baseball cap and aviator sunglasses drinking his coffee, contemplating the decision he is about to make. He pressed his screen and lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Clint…”

* * *

 Clint was being smothered by Laura after Steve broke him out of the prison raft, returning to the farm where he knew his family was safe, but not for long.

“Hey, Sam. What’s happening?” Clint stood on the porch to answer Sam’s call.

“I’m in Boston. I’m getting sick of running around the country hiding from the law. Can I come and stay at the farm?”

“Sure man. You got a pen and paper?” Clint quickly recited his address and how to get there from Sam’s location, in case the call might get traced.

“I’ll see you in a couple days.” Sam hung up. Clint walked into the house and to the kitchen where Laura was baking cookies with Lila.

“Everything alright hon?” Clint walked over to the table and sat down in front of his ever-so-understanding and loving wife.

“Sam called. He needs a place to stay for a while. He says he is getting sick of moving around.”

“That’s fine. It’s nice to see one of your friends after everything that has happened. Any news from Nat?”

“Nope,” Clint stood up and sighed while running his fingers through his hair, “she’s gone AWOL for over two years. I’m worried.”

“We all are. I’m sure she’s fine and so is Steve. They are both capable of looking after themselves. Maybe Sam has heard something from them?”

“I’ll ask when he arrives.” After putting the kids to sleep, Clint and Laura were lying in bed.

“Laura, I can’t help but feel that the farm might be endangered. With everything S.H.I.E.L.D released after HYDRA managed to infiltrate us, our location could be compromised.” Laura lifted her head off Clint’s chest and looked at her husband.

“Then we’ll pack up and move. I’m not pregnant anymore, and the kids are still young. I talked to the kids about this while you were Germany. They seemed reluctant but they understand the circumstances.”

“We can’t leave – the kids are in school. You and the kids have settled your whole lives here, and it’ll be safer if I leave for a little while.”

“Absolutely not.” Laura said strongly, “there is no way you are leaving us and going on the run. When Sam arrives, and you still feel uneasy, we’ll pack and plan where to go. The kids are still on their summer break and we can easily take them out of school.”

Clint ran his hand through his wife’s hair and looked at her, unsure of what was going to happen.

Sam arrived two days after contacting Clint and felt very much at home. Laura and the kids had welcomed him with open arms. Sam and Clint did the chores around the farm together, while also keeping Laura company in the kitchen as she taught him how to make some delicious food.

Clint was sitting on the table with his laptop while Sam and Laura were cleaning the table after lunch.

“Have you heard from Nat or Steve lately?” Sam pulled the tea towel off his shoulder onto the table and sat beside Clint.

“No, it’s been two years and hasn’t heard a single word.”

“I’ve been trying to find ways to locate either one of them, but I haven’t gotten any hits, but I did meet Nat once when she came to Texas – she looked fine.”

“I have this gut feeling that they’re not in the States, is there any way to find them? Maybe their old cell might still be traceable?” Sam suggested. Laura sat two mugs of coffee in front of them and sat beside her husband.

“It seems to me that they don’t want to be found by anyone, not even you guys.”

“So, what do we do then?” Sam leaned back in his chair, taking a big gulp of his coffee.

“We can always go somewhere for a holiday – somewhere we’ve always wanted to go to relax. Away from always having to be on edge.” Clint looked at Laura, who suddenly had a twinkle in her eyes at the idea of going on a long-awaited trip.

“I hear Europe is nice.” Sam winked at the couple. Nate started crying from the nursery, and immediately Sam stood up and went to attend to him, leaving Clint and Laura alone to discuss things.

“Cooper’s classmate just returned from a trip in Greece. They said it was beautiful and stayed two weeks on an island called Mykonos. His mother said the kids had so much fun playing with the locals. We should go there.” Clint tilted his hair and began looking up the location on his laptop.

“I like the sound of going to Greece. Don’t we bud?” Sam returned to Clint and Laura while holding Nate on his shoulder.

“Alright, let’s go to Greece then.” Clint nodded his head with a grin on his face. “I’ll give Maria a call to help with identifications and everything.”

“So, it’s settled, we’re going to Greece!” Laura stood up and threw her arms in the air with excitement.

* * *

 “Look at you, manning the kitchen. Such a bossy man!” Natasha teased as she walked into the kitchen of their Greek diner.

“Well, I’ve been a Captain for most of my life. Plus, it is my kitchen.” Steve winked, “How was the gym?”

“It was good. I did some boxing with one of the frequent visitors. You should come with me one morning. I can still beat your ass.” Steve chuckled.

“You can try.” Steve finished up plating one of the dishes and put it on the serving bench, then walked over to Natasha and rested his hands on her waist.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mrs Rogers.” He bent down and kissed her deeply. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Mr Rogers.” Natasha giggled. They could hear the catcalls and excitement from outside the kitchen.

“Come on Natasha – you have customers to attend to.” Sabrina nagged playfully.

“ _érchetai_ Sabrina!” Natasha gave Steve one last peck then went back to work dealing with the morning breakfast rush. Over two years in Greece and they were running their own diner. Every night they reflect and thank their lucky stars for everything they have had up to this point in their life, but especially for finding their way back to each other.

By eleven AM, the morning rush was over and it was a lot quieter with only a few patrons having some coffee and breakfast.

Steve walked out from the kitchen with his dish towel on his shoulder and walked behind Natasha who was washing up the cups and mugs. Elliot Yamin’s Wait for You was playing over the diner's speakers that could be heard clearly all over the diner.

“Come…. dance with me.” Steve pulled her waist towards him and spun her around to face him.

“Ooh, I teach you how to dance and suddenly you’re such an expert now,” Natasha said coyly wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Well, I did learn from the best.”

 _I never felt nothing in the world like this before_  
_Now I'm missing you, and I'm wishing you would come back through my door_  
_Oh, why did you have to go?_  
_You could have let me know_  
_So now I'm all alone_

 _Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_  
_With you not around, it's a little bit more than I can stand_  
_Oh, and all my tears, they_  
_Keep runnin' down my face_  
_Why did you turn away?_

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?_  
_Are you that afraid of me?_  
_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_  
_This is not how you want it to be_

 _So, baby, I will wait for you_  
_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_  
_I'll wait for you_

“You know I’m not running away from anything or anyone at any time in the unforeseen future?” Natasha asked quietly.

“I know, but I know we both have our doubts and sometimes we feel like we should be apart from each other.” Their swaying slowly turned into a memorising ballet routine without lifts, but full of emotions.

 _If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do_  
_I'll wait for you_

 _Been a long time since you called me_  
_(How could you forget about me?)_  
_You gotta be feeling crazy_  
_How can you walk away_  
_(When) everything stays the same?_  
_I just can't do it, baby_

Steve and Natasha’s relationship after leaving Wakanda was full of self-doubt and emotions. They brought out the best of each other, especially after sex where all their emotions would just overflood their systems and secrets would pour out. Cold truths, horrifying memories and harsh self-criticism. At the end of the day, they realised that they were only hurting themselves and each other with all this built-up pain over their lifetime, and waiting for the right time would just halt their progress. From that moment, they have never looked back.

 _What will it take to make you come back?_  
_Girl, I told you what it is, and it just ain't like that_  
_Why can't you look at me?_  
_You're still in love with me_  
_Don't leave me crying_

“I just want you to know, that no matter where you go…where you run to, I will always wait for you. I don’t want you to ever think that you don’t deserve me. We deserve each other.”

 _Baby, why can't we just, just start over again_  
_Get it back to the way it was?_  
_If you give me a chance, I can love you right_  
_But you're telling me it won't be enough_

 _So, baby, I will wait for you_  
_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_  
_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do_

“I will always come back to you. No matter how far either of us run and hides, we always find out way back to each other…because we’re us.”

 _So why does your pride make you run and hide?_  
_Are you that afraid of me?_  
_But I know it's a lie what you're keeping inside_  
_That is not how you want it to be_

 _Baby, I will wait for you_  
_Oh_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_  
_If it's the last thing I do_

 _Baby, I will wait for you_  
_'Cause I don't know what else I can do_  
_Don't tell me I ran out of time_  
_If it takes the rest of my life_  
_Baby, I will wait for you_  
_If you think I find it just ain't true_  
_I really need you in my life_  
_No matter what I have to do_  
_I'll wait for you_

_**I'll be waiting** _

__

As the song ended, both Natasha and Steve’s eyes were filled tears and emotions. Natasha lent up and kissed her husband, pouring all her love and emotions into the kiss.

“I love you so much, Natasha.”

“Oh Steve, I love you too.” His thumb wiped away her tears that slipped out.

“We better get back to work.” He grinned. Natasha pulled away from Steve and they both went back to their tasks.

Natasha was clearing some tables when she heard a familiar voice.

“Natasha?” Her head shot up from the table and looked ahead of her – there standing at the doors of the diner were the Bartons and Sam.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?! How did you find me?!” Natasha asked frantically. She dropped her tub of dirty plates and cutlery and looked at them with hands on his hips.

Sam put his hands up in surrender, “I swear to God we didn’t know you were here. We’re just here for a holiday.”

“A holiday!? What are the chances that you guys miraculously ended up in Mykonos right where I am?” Natasha wasn’t angry, she was just in shock that after two years, she would see her best friends.

“Actually, that’s my fault.” Laura said sheepishly, “one of Cooper’s classmate just came from here with their family.” Natasha nodded and walked towards them and enveloped Laura holding Nate into a big hug with Lila and Cooper. Sam and Clint looked at each other, sighing with relief having thought that Natasha might hit them for being there.

Steve’s enhanced hearing heard the commotion on the other side of the kitchen and chuckled. He and his kitchen hands helped prepare a mountain of food for them to enjoy. Natasha walked over to the drinks section of the diner and served them some Greek coffee and Ice Tea.

“ _E_ _íbau to fagitó schedón étonimo?_ ” Natasha shouted over her shoulder as she went to sit down with the Bartons and Sam. She took Nate into her arms and started playing with him.

“ _érchontai, agápi mou_!” Steve responded in a thick accent to try and hide his presence so he could surprise everyone. He told the staff to bring out the food with him following behind with a platter of homemade dips and pita slices of bread. As the staff started placing the food down, he walked from the kitchen.

“We have our homemade moussaka; chicken gyros style served with salad, fries, tzatziki and pita bread; a seafood platter served with chips, garden salad and bread, lamb skewers and fries for the kids, warm char-grilled octopus with salad and chips, olive oil base garlic prawn linguini, and a platter of home-made dips with pita bread.” He finished placing the last dish down. Steve pulled out a chair beside Natasha and sat down not realising the shocked faces of Clint, Sam and Laura.

“Uncle Steve!” Lila squealed and threw her arms around his waist. Steve chuckled and returned her hug.

“Hey, pretty girl. You hungry?” Steve reached over for the lamb skewer and fries and put it in front of Lila.

“Better start eating guys, or it’ll get cold.” Steve started plating up for Natasha while the other three looked at each other then looked at Natasha and Steve.

“Come on guys, we’ll talk and eat.” Natasha elbowed Clint. Sam was brought out of his shock and laughed out loud.

“I KNEW IT!” He pointed at Steve then started plating his own food and laughed to himself. Everyone started eating and savoured the delicious Greek food.

“Oh My God… Steve, this is amazing.” Laura moaned after taking another bite of the moussaka.

“I’m glad you like it!” Steve said cheerfully, “the old owners passed down the recipe to me and it is one of the best sellers.”

“So, how long have you guys been in Greece for?” Clint asked wearily as he took a bite of the delicious linguini.

“Going on over two years actually. Steve spent six months in Wakanda, but I was only there for about two months then we came to Greece and have been living in Mykonos ever since.” Natasha answered.

“Did you guys not get recognised? I mean you guys aren’t wearing any disguises or seem to be using a different identity.” Sam furrowed his brows in confusion.

“We did get recognised a few times, but they didn’t care. They didn’t find us as threats and thought what we do was brave and that we deserve to live in peace. We’ve never looked back since.” Natasha answered honestly.

“We have the diner to keep us busy. The locals love coming here. Natasha teaches dance classes for free for little girls and I play a lot of soccer with the locals. Sometimes we host parties considering how big our place is. By the way, you guys got a place to stay?” Steve asked as he ate some of the seafood.

“A hotel nearby that we were meant to check-in to once we arrived but the kids got hungry.” Clint looked at the kids who were eating like it was the end of the world.

“Don’t worry about the hotel. We have plenty of room at our villa for you guys to stay. You can call the hotel when we get back to the villa.” Everyone ate till their stomachs couldn’t fit anymore, and talked what felt like hours, only for a little time to have past. Steve looked out to see there were people walking towards the diner.

“Looks like the lunchtime rush is about to hit,” Steve said standing up, “you guys can stay and relax while I head back into the kitchen. Nat, you stay with them, then when the rush slows, you take them back to the villa? I’ll stay here till Markos arrives to take over.” Steve walked off to the kitchen and people started flowing in the diner. Sam looked around to see the locals all happy and loud, enjoying their lives free from ever being hunted by their own government for being fugitives.

“Has Ross and his goonies come close to catching any of you?” Nat asked over the noise in the diner.

“No. We’re going to be staying here for a little while till we get an all clear from Maria for us to resume our normal lives. She’s been in contact with Stark to try and get Ross to lay off us.” Natasha gave Clint a nod in an acknowledgement without hiding a look of disdain hearing Stark and Ross’s name.

“I’ve come close a few times, but never too close. I got sick of running so I called Clint and ended up at his place. I’m their babysitter.” Sam said light-heartedly.

“What about the kids? Aren’t they meant to be in school in two weeks?”

“Maybe you can help us find a tutor or school here for them. We don’t know how long we’re going to be here, but it’s safer than being back in the States.”

“Sure, there’s a private school that some of my dancers go to. I’ll talk to the parents and get some information.” 

“So, what’s the deal with this diner? You’re cleaning and Steve is manning the kitchen?” Clint looked at Natasha with a raised brow and crossed arms.

“We own the diner. We helped this lovely old couple for a couple months because they needed someone to help run it, eventually, we bought it from them, and now they just come in and out of the diner helping from time to time. I guess we’ve settled into being normal people.” Natasha smiled.

* * *

 Once Steve finished up in the kitchen, he and Natasha quickly cleared up the table, then left the diner to the villa. Steve, Sam and Clint all helped carry the bags as Natasha led the group on feet a short distance to the villa. When they arrived, the Bartons and Sam were in shock and awe at the beautiful, big house in front of them.

“Welcome to your new home!” Natasha grinned opening the front door. Natasha gave everyone a tour of the house, and warned the kids to never go outside without adults because the pools aren’t fenced off, then led everyone to their rooms and let them settle down.  Steve needed to cool down after a long day at work, so he went upstairs to change into a pair of board shorts and grabbed a towel.

“Is it just me or have they not realised that we are married?” Natasha asked leaning against the wardrobe doorframe.

“Maybe they’re too in shock to find us here together after having been off the radar for two years, finding us, in general, is a shock.” Steve chuckled. Natasha lost focused when her eyes were drawn to his shirtless body – his defined pecs and abs where she loved to run her fingers along the ridges of them abs. Steve smirked knowing Natasha was staring at his body.

“This is all yours, baby…” Steve said cockily with his hand gesturing at his body. Natasha stuck her tongue out and went to check on everyone else. Steve went downstairs out to their backyard and dived into the main pool doing his daily laps. Upon his fifteenth lap, he saw their housekeeper, Gabriella preparing their outdoor dining area, much to Steve’s confusion.

“Gabriella, _ti k_ _áneis?_ ”

“ _Desponin_ _ís Nat_ _ása mou e_ _ípe na proetomimasto_ _ún gia to de_ _ípno. O sef tha f_ _érei_ _éxo to fagit_ _ó se mis_ _í_ _óra.”_

 _“Ent_ _áxei efcharist_ _ó”_ Steve kept swimming his laps to kill time, and came to a stop when he saw Barton’s kids standing on the edge of the infinity pool – Lila standing in her bathers with floatation devices on her arms, and Cooper holding Nathaniel’s hand both in their board shorts.

“Uncle Steve, can we swim with you too please?” Lila asked with excitement.

“Sure you can, but you have to go over to the smaller pool over there,” Steve said as he got out of the infinity pool not realising both Laura and Natasha were eyeballing him as if he was a model emerging from a pool with water droplets glistening in the light and watched his hands running through his wet hair. Sam came out of the house and ran into the pool with Lila, while Steve bent down and picked Nathaniel up into his arm and walked into the pool.

“So, Natasha, you and Steve are married I take it?” Laura asked casually as they both lounged on the chairs, overlooking the Mykonos skyline and ocean.

“What gave it away?” Natasha cocked an eyebrow.

“Besides, seeing you two together in Mykonos, your wedding rings on both your fingers. I know, I am very observant.” Laura laughed.

“Yes, we are married. Nearly two years now – a couple months after we arrived here.” At that moment, Natasha started telling Laura about how Steve and Natasha ended up married and living their lives in Greece…and at that same time, Steve was recalling his time from Wakanda to Greece with Natasha to Sam.

“Well, that explains the rings man.” Sam pointed at the ring. Steve chuckled while playing with Nate in the water. Nate was loving being in Steve’s arms learning the basics of how to swim.

“So, how did you end up with the Bartons? I did not expect to see you here with them.” Sam tells Steve of the events that happened in his life to this date post-Germany, only to be interrupted when Laura stood on the side of the pool with towels calling them to get out of the pool to have dinner.

The dinner spread looked delicious prepared by the chef, and immediately everyone was eating their hearts out. Since Steve came out of the ice, he was thankful for the food that he gets to live with now – different flavours, herbs, spices and cuisines that he had never had back over 70 years ago in the early 1900s.

Dinner was a lovely affair, and the kids were worn out from the plane ride over and all the heavenly food. Gabriella cleared up the dining table with another housemaid, while the Bartons and Sam decided to turn in for the night.

Laura quickly put the kids to bed whilst Clint had a shower, and when she returned to their room, she walked over to Clint who was standing in front looking out through the window. She rubbed her hands against his shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“She’s happy, isn’t she?” Clint asked quietly watching the two figures in the infinity pool under the Mykonos moonlight.

“I think she is happiest than she has ever been.”

“She’s living a normal life, isn’t she? She has never looked so relaxed or free in all the time I have known her.”

“It’s because of Steve.” The husband and wife watched as Steve pulled Natasha into a hug who was giggling in his arms.

“I’m glad she chose him. As much I like Bruce, he wasn’t right for Natasha. Steve is - “

“Perfect for her.” Laura finished Clint’s sentence. They kept watching until Steve and Natasha started doing something that no one ever thought Steve would do, being the All-American boy-scout he was.

“Oh ew…” Clint and Laura turned away to stop themselves from watching Steve and Natasha having sex in the pool.

“So, is it true?” Clint asked as he slipped under the covers in bed.

“Yes. They’re both wearing it and she pretty much confirmed it. Nat said that they have been married for almost two years.” Laura joined her husband in bed.

“I wonder how Stark is going to react when he finds out,” Clint said randomly.

Clint and Laura were right – Steve and Natasha were perfect for each other.

* * *

**Greek Translations (Thanks to Google):**

  * _érchontai_ Sabrina! **-** Coming Sabrina!
  * _E_ _íbau to fagitó schedón étonimo?_ ” - Is the food almost ready?
  * _érchontai, agápi mou_! - Coming, my love!
  * Gabriella, _ti k_ _áneis -_ Gabriella, what are you doing?
  * _Desponin_ _ís Nat_ _ása mou e_ _ípe na proetomimasto_ _ún gia to de_ _ípno. O sef tha f_ _érei_ _éxo to fagit_ _ó se mis_ _í_ _óra. -_ Miss Natasha told me to prepare for dinner. The chef will bring out the food in an hour.



**Steve & Natasha's Diner**

 

**Steve & Natasha's Villa:**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! A little light-hearted, a little fluffy/romantic and a little family love! :) 
> 
> Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts/suggestions for who and how the next person finds out! I'm thinking Thor finds out next !


	4. How Thor & Bruce Banner Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Thor: Ragnarok. Bruce and Thor return to earth to see something rather heartwarming but very surprised - Bruce more than Thor. Bruce still lost about what to do with his life, never expected some strong words from one that he thought he could love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting for months! Life happens - school, exams, work, holidays and just life! I also lost the motivation to write, but now that I have plenty of spare time, I'm hoping to write a little more.
> 
> Don't worry - I will be finishing this story! I WILL FINISH THIS!

Chapter Three: How Thor & Bruce Banner Found Out

After the events of Ragnarok, Bruce stayed in the Asgard to help Thor and Loki to help the Asgardian people find their home. Bruce decided that his time in Asgard was at its end and that returning to Earth would be best to resume his work back at Stark Tech. He and Thor heard all about “The Avengers Civil War”, yet Bruce was safe in Asgard from being the government targets again, but Bruce would’ve sided with Steve – the so-called Sokovia Accords was a joke – their lack of choice and freedom to be who they are would be disastrous for every Avenger. They were Avengers…it is who they are and the United Nations was asking them to give up who they were.

“Ah! Bruce, shall head back to earth? Heimdall has control of the ship and will be fine without us.” Thor approached Bruce from behind, who was looking out of the window.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, going to find Steve might expose his hideout from the government that are hunting all of us – especially him.” Bruce said unsurely, pushing his glasses up.

“We would never do anything that would risk him from being caught. Besides, I will fight them if they come close to harming my friends. Now, let’s go.” Thor ordered.

* * *

Steve was outside with his workers preparing the diner for the community’s annual Easter celebrations – since the dinner became _theirs,_ Steve and Natasha held annual celebrations for the whole community to attend, to eat, to dance, to drink, and to have fun together during Easter, Christmas, and New Years’.  They were decorating putting up lights in trees and on the roof of the diner. It was surprisingly hotter than usual during this time of the year – all the men were either going shirtless or wearing muscle tanks which were causing all the women and gay men to fawn over as they walked past the diner. Steve saw Natasha through the window sitting at the counter sipping her coffee watching him closely.

Steve gave her a wink and flexed his muscles, causing Natasha to press her thighs together firmly and bit her bottom lips with a twinkle in her eyes. Steve chuckled and resumed his tasks.

Suddenly, the earth beneath the bottom of his ladder shook strongly and there was a massive thud. Steve spun around with his guard alert and jumped off the ladder ready to confront the enemy. The two figures in front of them looked around their surroundings.

“Thor!? Dr Banner?” Steve asked in shock and walked towards them. Thor and Bruce faced the person calling their names.

“Lord Steven! It’s good to see you!” Thor pulled Steve into a massive bear hug picking him up off his feet.

“Steve, it’s nice to see you again. You look well for someone on the run from the government.” Bruce smiled weakly and shook Steve’s hand. Steve showed Thor and Bruce around the local area before heading to the diner where the food was ready and set out for a buffet dinner.

“I hear congratulations are in order, Lord Steven. You and Lady Natasha must be very happy.” Thor smiled at the blonde soldier, while Bruce looked confused.

“How did you know?”

“Heimdall sees everything, including my friends on earth, including what happened between the Avengers in Germany that led you all to flee the American government,” Thor said diplomatically. Natasha, at that moment, walked out from the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Steve turned to see his glowing wife walking towards him with furrowed brows.

“Thor and Bruce are here.” He grinned at her as she walked to her husband’s side with her arm around his waist and her other hand resting on her bulging belly.

“Hey, guys! It’s nice to see you after all this time. Welcome to Mykonos and our diner.” Natasha smiled brightly. Even seeing Bruce for the first time since he left her after Ultron in Sokovia fazed her one bit.

“Ahh, Lady Natasha. It is wonderful to see you again,” Thor pulled Natasha into a hug then held her shoulders to take a good look at her protruding belly, “Your child will be the luckiest and most protected child on earth. He or she is worthy of having parents like Captain America and Black Widow. The Asgardian Gods will send their blessings when the child is born.”

“Thank you, Thor. That means a lot to us. Will you be staying?” Steve asked as he saw Clint and his family with Sam walking into the dinner.

“I’m not sure. We didn’t exactly book a hotel to stay. I at least was hoping to be on a flight to New York to see Tony.” Bruce said nervously.

“Well, you can stay with us till you decide what you want to do. We have plenty of room even though Clint and his family and Sam are staying with us. _Eftychisméno Páscha se sas!_ ” Natasha said then left the men to greet Clint, Laura and Sam. Steve walked to the bar to grab some beers for the men while Thor and Bruce got reacquainted with everyone else. Steve stood at the bar, removing the lids off the beer and watched Natasha and Bruce talk quietly in the corner – it looked to him that they were both finding some closure and moving on from Sokovia. He smiled seeing Natasha and Bruce exchange a friendly hug. Steve picked up the beers and walked over to his friends and handed out beers to everyone.

“To family and life-long friends. Happy Easter everyone.” Steve held up his beer for a toast. Everyone raised their drinks with a smile on his face.

“Happy Easter!” Everyone cheered and clinked their drinks. Steve quickly finished his beer then quickly opened his doors where a flood of people entered the diner, greeting the workers and Steve and Natasha warmly.

Thor and Bruce watched Steve and Natasha interact with every one of the locals – they were surprised with how easily they fit in this world, proving to everyone that they were always more than their Avengers persona.

“Weird, right?” Sam asked sipping his beer, pulling the two men out of their train of thoughts.

“What do you mean, Sam?” Thor looked at the smaller man in confusion.

“Seeing Steve and Natasha together – married, pregnant and happy…without a care in the world. They live a very good life here in Mykonos. I doubt they would ever want to go back to the States.”

“It is rather peaceful seeing them like this. They have gone through so much as individuals and I think they make a very handsome pairing.” Thor said calmly.

“Well said, Thor.” Clint raised his beer at the man.

Thor and Bruce were taken back to Steve and Natasha villa, who looked at the home in awe. The head housekeeper showed the God and doctor to their spare bedrooms with Natasha giving them a quick tour of the property, while Steve was outside taking a swim in the pool. Thor later showed up on the edge of the pool in a pair of swimming trunks and joined Steve in the pool.

“Lord Steven, you and Natasha have built up a very beautiful life here in Greece.” Thor complimented. Steve smiled proudly.

“It was what we needed. Our whole lives, we have spent fighting wars for our country, for our people, but after what happened with Tony, Bucky and the Accords in Germany, enough was enough. Natasha was there for me when Peggy died before we chose sides, then it was time for me to be there for her.”

“I understand. Sometimes, love is too greater of a sacrifice and for you and Lady Natasha, your whole life is full of sacrifices to fight a war that you did not start.”

“It was our jobs – as a soldier, as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent – our jobs took over our whole lives. I missed my chance with Peggy, but Natasha was and always will be there for me.”

“Your love for one another is stronger than anyone I have ever seen – very similar to my parents. Steve, you and Natasha are worthy of the life you two share. I’m sorry that not everyone could share these joyous times with you. Have you spoken to Mr Stark since?”

“I sent him a letter and burner phone – told him that if he ever needed me, I was just a call away, but I haven’t heard from him since.”

“How is your child faring along?”

“Children.” Steve corrected.

“Pardon?”

“We’re having twins - a boy and a girl. Natasha is only four months pregnant, but is showing more than a woman who would be pregnant with one child.”

“Wow, congratulations! Steve, you and Natasha deserve all the happiness in the world. Heimdell was right when he told Bruce and me. We were surprised when he told us that your stars are now aligned.”

“Clint and Sam were in shock too when they saw us at the diner. Yet, now they’re all living with us. It’s safer here than it would be back in America.”

“But, you’re Captain America. America is your home and always has been.”

“I’m not a captain anymore. Without my shield, I am just Steve Rogers – a former soldier who is living the life with his wife, but living on a Greek Island is a bonus.”

“I agree with you my friend, but you will always be my captain and I will gladly follow you to war for victory.”

“Thanks, Thor, but I don’t see myself leading anyone into war anytime soon, especially with the babies coming soon.” Steve and Thor swam several more laps in the pool under the moonlight before they headed up to their respective rooms to get some rest.

* * *

Bruce slowly woke up to the sharp sunlight shining through his window – it was so bright that he had to cover his eyes with his hands and wait for his eyesight to slowly adjust to the light. He put on his glasses and headed into the kitchen for some much-needed coffee when he saw Natasha standing over the stove cooking some breakfast.

“Good Morning Natasha,” Bruce said quietly. Natasha turned around holding a spatula in her hand.

“Morning Bruce. Coffee?” Natasha picked up the pot and held it out to Bruce. He grinned sheepishly and took the pot and poured some coffee into a mug where table placings were already laid out at the breakfast bar.

“How are the babies today?” Bruce asked politely, still feeling a little awkward around Natasha.

“They’re good. I had more sleep last night than normal, which is good.”

“I’m glad to hear. Look, Natasha, I don’t want to interfere in the life you have here with Steve and in no way, do I want to have anything to do with your marriage. I’m happy that you have moved on, because you deserve it.” Natasha did not respond, instead she turned off the stove and brought over the plate of pancakes to the table where bacon, eggs and roasted tomatoes were laid out.

“Look, Bruce. You’re not the monster that you think you are. You are just a man who happens to have another persona, just like I do. Just like Steve does, but that doesn’t stop us from living our lives. At one point, we did and for years, we sacrificed our happiness for the sake of others. I know you loved someone once and let them go because of who you are because I did with Steve for a while, but then he made me realise that life is so short, and with the jobs that we have or _had_ , we shouldn’t stop ourselves from loving ourselves and living our lives. I’ve found that person to love me for me, and we have built up this amazing life. You can do the same.” Natasha said strongly. Bruce let the words sink into him and looked at Natasha – she no longer looked like the cold, guarded woman that she was years ago… she looked happy and content.

“How can I do that? I’m also one of the vigilantes that Ross and his government is looking for. I have no one that can help me out.”

“Yes, you do. You have us, and you have Betty Ross.” Bruce's eyes widened. _How did she know about her?_

“H-how do you know about her?”

“I know everything, Bruce. I was a spy for years so, I know about you and Betty. Clint can help you with a new identity and get you somewhere safe to stay if you decide to go back to the States. If it helps, I know that she’s still working at Culver University in Virginia as a professor.” Natasha said nonchalantly. Laura and her kids came storming into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast, smiling and bouncy, greeting Natasha and Bruce with smiles on their face.

“People in Mykonos know who we are. They know that we are Avengers, but they don’t care. They know that we do what we can to protect our country, to protect the world, but they welcomed us with open arms. I run ballet classes for young girls, run gym classes, and Steve plays soccer with the locals, helps with gardening and landscaping for any of the older or injured people that live near the diner. We both bought and run a local diner which keeps us busy every day. We don’t have to think about saving America or saving the world. The biggest burden of our jobs is being unable to save lives, but now…we don’t have to worry about it. We’re happy, and you can be too.” Natasha said. Her face immediately lit up when she saw Steve walking into the kitchen sweaty with a panting Clint and Sam behind him being held up by Thor’s massive biceps.

“Good morning _ag_ _ápi mou_.” Steve said sweetly walking over to Natasha’s side which Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss before serving him a plate of breakfast.

“Where have you guys been?” Bruce asked looking at sweaty men.

“I took them for a run around the island then did some workouts on the beach with a group of guys that Sam and I play soccer with, then we raced back home.” Steve grabbed the bottle of orange juice from the fridge and drank straight from the carton.

“ _Steven!_ _Óchi ap_ _ó to kout_ _í!_ How many times to I have to tell you?” Natasha scolded her husband. He walked over smiling sheepishly.

“ _Sygn_ _ómi_ …” He muttered and sat next to Bruce digging into his breakfast. Laura prepared the children’s lunches as the table was full of loud men annihilating their breakfast. The kids quickly dressed, brushed their teeth and grabbed their school bags, said goodbye to everyone then raced out the door for school.

Bruce sat there musing over his surroundings and people in the room with him – everyone looked happy and relaxed. They did not let their jobs affect them, nor do they stop at nothing to get what they want. Natasha was right – she and Steve found each other and are now free and with a growing family and somewhere they can find a home. He can do the same – he decided in that moment, it was time to go back to Virginia and find the love of his life – Elizabeth Ross.

“So, what’s next for the two of you?” Sam asked pulling Bruce out of his thoughts.

“I’m returning back to my people as we are still rebuilding. I only came to see you all and bring Bruce down back to earth safely.”

“I’m going to Virginia. I have some unfinished business to do,” Steve stood up to answer a call on his phone away from the noise, “Clint, I might need your help with some ID and my flights. No doubt, my return to the States will alert Ross and _his_ government.” Clint smiled and nodded, more than happy to help a friend. Steve walked into the room and looked at Natasha, who looked at him with worry.

“What’s wrong, Steve?”

“It was King T’Challa. Bucky’s awake.”

Silence.

* * *

**Greek Translations (Google Translate):**

  * _Apoláfste kai eftychisméno Páscha! -_ Enjoy and Happy Easter
  * _agápi mou_ \- my love
  * _Óchi apó to koutí!_ \- Not from the carton!
  * _sygnómi -_ sorry



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter - it wasn't the best or very good, but I needed to make sure I address every character in the Avengers at least, some written better than others.
> 
> Next up: Wakanda


	5. How Bucky Found Out (+ How T'Challa Was Not Surprised)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and T'Challa make an appearance while Natasha worries over a deep secret.

Chapter Four: How Bucky Found Out (+ How T’Challa Wasn’t Surprised)

Since Steve received the call from King T’Challa, he was a mess – he was unsure about his best friend’s state of mind, how he would fit into the world again, and how he would react to his new life. He stood at the window in his and Natasha’s bedroom looking at the island… _his_ island of Mykonos. With Bruce going back to Virginia and Thor choosing to stay here for a short period of time, Steve’s life was going to change again with Bucky resurfacing. Natasha’s steps padded around the room, and her hand reached out to touch Steve’s shoulder. She wrapped her other arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder blade. Steve smiled feeling her small bulge against his lower back.

“Is everything alright, Steve? You were quiet at dinner.” Natasha asked. Steve sighed and turned around and held Natasha in his arms.

“I’m fine. Just thinking about Bucky and what happens now.” Steve held Natasha’s face and kissed her mouth gently, trying to ease the worry from Natasha.

“Everything will work out. T’Challa will take good care of him till we get there.” Natasha said calmly, however she was having her own worries in the back of mind. Steve didn’t know about her and Bucky’s history; didn’t know about what the Red Room did to them; what he did with and to her; and Steve did not know anything about it despite her file being out into the world when S.H.I.E.L.D fell.

“What time are we leaving here?” Steve let go of Natasha and walked into the walk-in closet and started packing their bags for the trip to Wakanda. Natasha walked in and helped him, however, could feel her heart beating fast. She wanted to tell him… no, _needed_ to tell him before Bucky remembers and tells him.

“Steve, there’s something I need to tell you.” Natasha said nervously. Steve looked at her; she saw the love and adoration in his eyes. She opened her mouth to continue when they were interrupted by an abrupt shout of Steve’s name from downstairs. Steve looked at Natasha apologetically.

“Go downstairs. I’ll finish packing before we have to fly out tonight.” Natasha continues to pack, but cannot stop wondering how Steve would react to the truth about Natasha and Bucky’s real history.

She was scared.

* * *

 Steve and Natasha arrived in Wakanda after 17 hours on a flight that T’Challa had organised for them and was met with T’Challa’s personal assistant and driver who drove them to the palace, where T’Challa welcomed them.

“Welcome back to Wakanda, Captain; and Miss Natasha – Welcome to my country.” T’Challa stepped forward and gave them each a hug which Steve and Natasha returned wholeheartedly. T’Challa smiled softly and his eyes darted to see Natasha’s hand resting on her stomach. He was not surprised at all seeing Captain America and Black Widow holding hands and saw their rings.

“I see congratulations are in order…” T’Challa said coolly pointing out at their joint hands then at Natasha’s stomach.

“Thank you, your highness. Is he awake yet?” Steve asked calmly, pushing down his anxiety down.

“Please, T’Challa is fine. We are friends now, are we not? And yes, he’s in the with the medical team running some final tests. I would like to introduce you to my mother, Romonda.” T’Challa’s mother stepped in front of Steve and Natasha and shook their hands gently.

“If you need anything, do not hesitate to seek out for me. T’Challa has asked me to make sure your stay will be comfortable. Our home is your home.” Natasha looked at Romonda and smiled warmly – she was the type of woman that Natasha hoped to be when she has children: loving, kind and caring.

“Steve, if you would follow me, I will take you to Bucky. My mother will take Natasha to your quarters and give her a tour of the palace.” Steve nodded and followed T’Challa to the medical wing of the palace; he could feel his heart thumping against his chest furiously, unsure of what was going to happen. T’Challa opened the doors and Steve slowly stepped into the room looking straight ahead where he saw Bucky sitting with one arm and talking with some of the doctors and nurses attending to him. Steve stopped in front of him – Bucky was alright…he was fine and smiling. The nurse saw T’Challa and nodded then turned to the other doctors and nodded. Steve could see Bucky thanking and farewelling the doctors through the glass. Steve knocked on the glass door and walked in.

“Steve…”

“Bucky…” The two best friends stared at each other intently.

“How are you?” Steve broke the silence. Bucky stood up and grabbed a t-shirt from the table and pulled it on.

“I feel good, I think. My mind feels almost free from HYDRA, but I know I will never be free from what HYDRA did to me, but I don’t think it will take over my life anymore.”

“Well, I’m glad. Now, come here and give me a hug!” Steve and Bucky embraced in a strong, brotherly hug. Steve nor Bucky was disheartened by the lack of his metal arm, but Bucky told him that T’Challa had people working on replacing him with a new metal arm. They walked out to the sitting room where Natasha was drinking tea with T’Challa and his mother.

“Buck, there’s something I want you to meet officially.” Bucky watched as Steve excitedly walked over to the red-haired woman and pulled her to her feet and held her hand as he brought her to him.

“Nat, I want you to officially meet James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan.” Natasha held out her hand for Bucky to shake.

“Buck, this is Natasha, my wife.” The moment Bucky touched Natasha’s hand, a flood of memories filled his mind – memories of the Red Room, their time together, the killing sprees they both went on. Every interaction he has had with Natasha hit him like a bullet. _Bucky. Buck._

“James!” Steve shook his shoulders and looked at him with concern, “are you alright, man? We lost you for a moment there.” Buck looked down at his clasped hand around Natasha’s and immediately pulled away.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired. I might go have a nap. It’s been a long day. It was nice to meet you, Natasha.” Bucky said hurriedly and fled the room to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and ran his hands through his head frustratingly. _Steve didn’t know the truth. How was he going to tell him that he had deep, intimate history with his wife?_

* * *

Natasha spent her evening after dinner in the bedroom pacing up and down. She sat in the bathtub soaking in natural oils thinking remembering those times in the past with Bucky and how different it was since she had met Steve. In her heart and mind, she knew and believed that her life that she was building with Steve was more than anything she could have ever wanted, and meant so much to her, that Bucky was merely a passing time. With the help of one of the servants, Natasha was dressed in a gorgeous silky nightgown that felt so cool on her skin against the hot weather. The servant helped with braiding a loose fishtail braid that rested against her back. She spritzed some perfume and waited for Steve to turn in for the night, standing at the window and looked at Wakanda’s night sky. Natasha heard the door open and spun around to see a sweaty Steve enter the room.

“Where have you been? You’re all sweaty.” Natasha teased. Steve chuckled.

“I just went for a run with T’Challa, but boy, it’s hot. I’m going to jump in the shower. You look lovely, by the way.” Steve walked towards her to try and kiss her but Natasha put her hand out to stop him.

“No – shower first then you can come near me. I just had a bath. Kiss me later.” Steve raced off to the bathroom, leaving Natasha to her own thoughts. _She had to tell Steve tonight before it’s too late._ Natasha sat on the bed with her face in her hands.

Steve came out of the bathroom with a pair of boxers and t-shirt but frowned when he saw Natasha. He walked up to her and kneeled in front of her, with his hands on her knees.

“Love, what’s the matter? You’ve been anxious and jumpy since we left Greece.” Natasha lifted her head and looked at her husband with tears brimming in her eyes.

“There’s something that I need to tell you.” She gulped.

“What is it? You can tell me anything, I would never judge.”

“It’s about Bucky.”

“What about him?” Steve rose and sat next to her on the bed.

“We have a history. He was my trainer and mentor in the Red Room.” She confessed. Silence. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, so she slowly stood up only for her hands to be held and squeezed by Steve.

“Continue.” He said hoarsely.

“James was my trainer in the Red Room. We were trained to be killers, and he was training me to become ruthless. I remember him, standing behind me on one of our missions and him ordering to kill a child. I did it without hesitation, without any guilt, and he supported me. There were times where we would sleep together – but it meant nothing, it was just sex. Emotionless and unattached sex because we just needed to feel things. We were taught that love was for children, that’s why we used sex as a form of comfort or to try and feel something, but it never meant anything to either of us. When we graduated from the Red Room, we left and I was so angry with him for leaving me alone in the world till one day I just moved on without him. Until I joined SHIELD and had to hunt him, I never thought I would see him again. When I tracked him down, I had to seduce him to try and bring him in, but he was a different person – I couldn’t recognise him and he didn’t remember me, and the mission failed and that was that was the end of it.” Natasha finished and turned to look at Steve who has a stoic face. He got up and went to put on his shoes and walked towards the door.

“Wait, where are you going?” Natasha asked tearfully standing up.

“For a walk.” He said and then left the room, leaving Natasha in a sobbing mess. She crept into her bed and cried softly into the pillow with her hand against her pregnant belly.

Steve walked around the palace trying to kill his head. His wife just revealed something huge to him, but could only wonder why she had never told him in the beginning when they were talking about their pasts. He never blamed any of them for what they did because they could not control it. He blamed the Red Room. HYDRA. Himself. He stood on the balcony and looked out at the night sky.

“Is something troubling you, Captain?” Steve turned around to see T’Challa with his mother standing behind him.

“Just received some startling news from my wife.” T’Challa’s other looked at the man with surprise, then looked at her son who nodded in confirmation.

“If it’s any consolation, my husband and I always had disagreements or secrets share that neither of us wants to delve into but, we always work things out and we were stronger. Relationships are based on love, strength and truth. No secret is ever good for any relationship.” Romonda said wisely. Steve took in her words and remained tight-lipped. Romonda bid goodnight and left the two men alone on the balcony looking out.

“Steve, you and Natasha have a connection despite how little I know you both, but it is strong. You both have a long history and survived this far.”

“She lied to me! She hid that she knew Bucky and had a deep relationship with him. When we started dating, I told her everything – all my secrets and all my life. When she told me her history and secrets, I thought it was everything but she kept the biggest secret that would affect me to herself. I don’t know if I can trust what she says to me.” Steve immediately regretted when he realised he said he couldn’t trust Natasha. That was a blatant lie because every fibre and bone in his body trusted Natasha to the core

“I think we both know that’s a lie. Do you love Natasha, Steve?” T’Challa simply asked.

“Of course, I do. I love her with my entire heart and soul.”

“Then, you can move on from this. She loves you too, and whatever she had with Bucky was a thing of the past and perhaps it is nothing compared to the love you two have for each other. I suggest you go to sleep. It’s not wise to leave a hormonal pregnant woman on her own.” T’Challa knew all too well that Steve and Natasha loved each other so much, that they can survive anything.  Steve and T’Challa walked together towards their rooms when Steve had a question lingering in the back of his mind.

“How did you know?”

“I felt that there was something going on between the two of you back in Germany. My curiosity was confirmed the moment you arrived at the palace holding hands with wedding rings and Natasha with a small bulging belly.”

“Was it a surprise to you?”

“No. Goodnight Captain.” T’Challa squeezed Steve’s shoulder and walked off.

Steve opened the door quietly and walked into the bedroom, locking the door behind him. He removed his shoes and shed down to his boxers and slide into bed. He felt a pang of guilt leaving his wife in a dishevelled mess without talking to her. His forefinger brushed her cheek and pushed her ratty hair (the humidity was a pain in the ass for Natasha to maintain her hair), behind her ear. He felt her move and leaned into his touch.

“ _Shh…._ ” Steve whispered into her ear, “go back to sleep, my love.”

“I love you, soldier.” She mumbled sleepily.

“I love you too.” He whispered and pulled her close to him and slowly fell into a slumber.

* * *

 Natasha felt warmth surrounding her as she slowly woke up the following morning. She also felt kisses peppering all over her face down to the neck. Her hand flew up to grasp the hair and moaned as his teeth nipped the skin of her throat. She used her hands and pulled his head up to meet his mouth and kissed him deeply. He pulled her lips off her and ran his hand down her body and landed on her stomach.

“I shouldn’t have left last night. I’m sorry. I was just so angry with everything that you two have been through, I didn’t think about how my reaction would affect you.” Steve said solemnly.

“No, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you from the very beginning. The moment I recognised him, I should’ve told you everything, even before we got married and started trying for a baby.”

“You have nothing to apologise for. I should be the one who's sorry. You shouldn’t have had to hide that secret from me. My relationship with Bucky should not hold you back from ever confiding in me like yours and Clint’s does not for me. I love you and trust you no matter what. There is nothing to forgive.” Natasha sniffed and wiped away her tears and pulled him into a kiss and spent their morning showering each other with love.

They finally emerged from the bedroom in time from brunch with T’Challa. Romonda and Bucky sitting at the dining table in front of a lavish spread of food. Steve sat opposite Bucky, while Natasha sat next to Steve and opposite Romonda.

“Apologises for being late, your highness. We had a sleep-in after a late night last.” Natasha apologised gracefully and saw Bucky smirking from the corner of his eyes.

“That’s alright. Help yourself to some food.” T’Challa said. Brunch went smoothly with Steve engaging Bucky with small talk, and Natasha talking with Romonda and T’Challa. After brunch, Steve asked Bucky to go for a walk so they could talk privately, while Romonda and Natasha had some girl time together.

“Buck, Natasha told me everything that happened between you two and I’m not mad,” Steve said. Bucky looked at his best friends with fists by his side.

“How can you not? I was the one that trained her to be a killer. We slept together. I shot her and almost killed her several times.”

“That was all of the Red Room and HYDRA’s doing. You’re not like that now, and she knows that. She wants things to be okay between the three of us, and with her being pregnant, she wants to live a normal life. And our lives need you in it. I need you in it, Buck.” Bucky said nothing. Steve pulled him into a hug which her slowly returned. Steve pulled away and looked at his brother…his best friend.

“Nat and I are leaving tonight. You should come with us. Sam, Clint and his family are all staying with us for the time being. We have plenty of room.” Steve said as they walked back to the palace.

“Are you sure they’ll want me there? It is because of me, they’re all in hiding with you and _Natalia_.” Steve raised his eyebrows hearing Buck calling his wife by her Russian birth name.

“Sorry, habit.”

“It’s fine. I’m not used to it, and yes, they’ll be fine with it. We told them about the possibility of you coming with us before we left.” Bucky thought for a few minutes, leaving them in comfortable silence.

“Okay, I’ll go back with you. There’s nothing left for me here. T’Challa said that my metal arm won’t be ready until the end of the week though.”

“Then we’ll stay until then. We just need to be back by next week before Natasha goes on a yoga retreat with Clint’s wife and some of her other friends.”

Bucky left Wakanda with a heavy heart. It had become his home after what happened in Germany almost two years ago, but he was anxious about starting a new life in the wider world. He got along very well with Natasha and there was no love lost or anger towards him despite their past. He remembered with Natasha was like when they were together, but noticed the change in her. She was warm, open and happy and it was all because of Steve.

* * *

Once the private jet (thanks to T’Challa) touched down, Steve and Natasha were the first ones out followed by Bucky.

“Welcome to Mykonos, Greece, Buck! Welcome to your new home!” Natasha said excitedly as she walked towards the airport building. Buck chuckled and help Steve with their bags. He was still trying to get used to his new metal arm, but it felt better having two hands than the one. Bucky was nervous as they proceeded through customs and immigration, worried that authority was going to be called and he would end up back in a cell by the United Nations. However, Steve reassured him that they were safe in Greece and the whole island pretty much idolised the Avengers, which calmed Bucky down.

The private car drove them to Steve and Natasha’s villa and Bucky was in awe – sure he was living in a palace, but that felt too big and less homely. This place was beautiful and had a homely feeling that made him not wanting to ever leave. Steve asked one of the housekeepers to bring Bucky’s stuff to one of the guest rooms while the other housekeeper took Steve and Natasha’s bag to their room.

“Come on, Buck. I’ll show you the back of the house. You’ll love it.” Natasha was in front of Steve and Bucky and opened the door outside.

“WELCOME HOME BUCKY!” Bucky jumped at the unexpectedly shouting and in shock. There standing in front of him was full of people smiling at him. Steve and Natasha walked up to some of the familiar faces in Clint, Laura, Sam and Thor to greet them, then they turned to him with wide grins on their faces.

“Welcome home Bucky. Laura thought it would be nice to throw you a little party to make you feel welcome.” Sam was first to welcome him and there were no hard feelings between the two of them, followed by Thor, Clint and Laura who also introduced him to their kids. Steve then introduced him to some of their friends and the locals that he would become very familiar and close with the longer he lives in Greece.

As the sunset above them, the food and drinks were being shared around, and the backyard was filled with boisterous chatter and laugh. Bucky felt comfortable and happy to be there. He sat with Clint and Sam sipping on their beer and watched as Steve and Thor swam in the pool with some of the other guests and Clint and Laura’s kids.

“It’s a nice place, isn’t it?” Clint asked, breaking the silence between them.

“Yes, it is,” Bucky said nervously, still feeling out of place with them.

“You don’t need to feel uncomfortable with us. We’re all here for the same reason, and until Stark gets the stick out of his ass and fix this with the United States government and UN, we’re all stuck here.”

“You don’t miss home though?” Clint and Sam looked at each other then looked at Bucky.

“Yes and no,” Sam replied vaguely.

“What Sam means, is we do miss home but this isn’t so bad. I mean, we have the freedom of walking around the streets without having to look over our shoulders.”

“And, we have things to do here without worrying about ever getting caught. Steve and Natasha run a busy diner near town. Laura helps there while the kids are at school. Thor, myself and Sam work in and about town.”

“Clint does repairs and gardening for old people, Thor is at the diner learning the Misgardian way of life, and I work at a gym running classes and personal training,” Sam said proudly.

“What am I supposed to do there then?”

“Steve just bought a restaurant that’s along the beach. He’s going to need someone to help with running the joint when it reopens in a few months. Natasha has been training Laura how to run the restaurant for when Nat goes into labour. Steve has been training me and Sam on and off to learn the ropes because with the babies on the way, Steve and Natasha will be spending more time at home.” Clint said. Bucky looked at Steve who was leaning on the pool edge talking with Natasha who was sitting with her legs in the water.

Maybe life wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to incorporate some of the Black Widow/Winter Soldier history. 
> 
> T'Challa is a smart man, isn't he? 
> 
> Next: Finale + How the World & Tony Stark Finds Out :)


	6. How Tony Stark (+ The World) Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people react to news better than others - everyone knew that Tony would always react worse than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about damn time I finished this short Romanogers story - I apologise for the long delay because life hit but now I am free!
> 
> Warning: Course Language & Drama

Four years since Germany. He’s re-engaged to Pepper, his company is still doing well, Peter Parker decided to _not_ become a full-time Avenger and remain a teenager. What was left of the Avengers remained in Upstate New York, signed the Sokovian Accords, but they were bored and lonely without the other Avengers with them.

Tony sat at his desk and looked at the disposable phone that Steve sent him after the events of Germany.

“Hey, Tony.” He looked up and saw Pepper walking in her with iPad and papers in her arms.

“Hey Pep, did you need me to sign papers off?”

“I came to see how you were. You were quiet at lunch.”

“I’m fine. Just thinking about whether the accords were the right things to do.” Pepper sighed and dropped her things on the table and came around the table and rubbed Tony’s shoulders to ease his tensions.

“I hate to say this Tony, but you can’t honestly think that the Accords was the right thing? I mean, the Avengers will be the government’s pet.” Tony spun his chair around and looked aghast.

“Pepper! You’re my fiancé and you’re meant to be on my side.” Pepper put her hands up in surrender.

“I’m sorry, Tony. As much as I love you, you have always terrible in making the right decisions in life – the only good thing was making me your fiancé.”

“Sir, Director Fury is here to see you,” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced. Tony looked at Pepper who was surprised to hear Fury was still around.

“Let him in.” Tony stood up and brushed down his suit and watched as Fury walked in wearing everyday clothes and his sunglasses.

“Director Fury – now this is a surprise. How can I help you today? Oooh, let me guess, you want me to betray the United Nations and get rid of the Accords.” Fury took off his sunglasses and smirked.

“The question is, what can I do to help you to betray the United Nations and how I can help you get the Avengers back without the need to sign the Accords.”

* * *

 “Papa!” Steve threw his dish towel over his shoulder and spun around hearing the glorious sounds of his children’s voices.

He squats down to his knees with his arms open wide as his kids ran towards him to envelop him in a big hug. He chuckled and picked up the two kids showering them with kisses.

“Have you been good to your mama today?”

“ _Da!”_ Steve smiled lovingly at his children.

“She’s been teaching you, Russian, today?”

“Of course, I am. Their mother is a Russian native and their father learnt to speak Russian for me, so it makes sense for the kids to learn it too.” Steve looked up and grinned as his beautiful wife walked towards them. When she came up to them, she ran her hands through her kids’ hair and lent up for a sweet kiss from Steve. He put his kids down as Sam walked into the diner wearing his gym clothes with a big smile on his face.

“Where are my favourite niece and nephew at? Uncle Sam needs some lovin’!” Tatiana and James spun around and sprinted to Sam, balling him over flat on his back.

“Markos is here to manage the diner now, I’ll meet you at home tonight for dinner with the kids and Sam?”

“Sounds good. I’ll make some steak and steamed vegetables tonight.” Steve pecked her cheek then said bye to the kids and raced with Sam to the beach where they met up with the locals who played beach soccer with them every Wednesday nights.

Natasha took the kids home and asked Bucky to give her hand with bathing the children, so she could prepare for dinner. Clint and his family stayed in Mykonos with Steve and Natasha till Natasha gave birth to the twins before returning to Upstate New York under the reassurance from Maria that they were safe. Sam and Bucky remained with Steve and Natasha as they easily adjusted and lived simply in Greece without any of the locals fearing that they would harm them. Thor comes and goes over the past few years staying at the Villa for a few days before returning home, and Bruce was enjoying himself in Virginia with Betty – now newly engaged and happy.

“Well, this is an interesting sight to see.” Natasha’s hand gripped the knife tightly and her head shot up upon hearing the new voice in the room.

“Fury.” Natasha gritted. The corner of Fury’s lip curled hearing how his presence still made his people on edge.

“Relax Romanoff. I’m just here to join you for dinner.” She immediately relaxed and continued cooking. Bucky walked in with the kids to help Natasha prepare with dinner before Sam and Steve were due to arrive home in ten minutes.

“Grandpa!” Tatiana and James yelled running over to Fury and clung to each of his legs. Natasha laughed loudly seeing the sight. Fury had been over once when Natasha had just given birth and every six months after that and every year on their birthday delivering birthday presents. Steve entered the house with Sam hearing sounds of laughter from the kitchen then ran up the stairs to take a shower.  He stripped down his clothes and to take a shower. He heard sounds of footsteps padding around the bedroom knowing that it was Natasha’s.

“Steve, we have a guest for dinner.” Steve turned the taps off and came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel drying his hair.

“Who’s here? It can’t be Thor because we would’ve felt the tremors of the earth if he landed on earth.” He threw the smaller towel into the dirty laundry basket and looked up to see his wife staring at him. He smirked feeling his wife’s eyes oogling his body; he walked up to her and brought his hand to her cheeks and ran his fingers down her hair.

“I’m beginning to think that you married me because of my body.” Steve teased. Natasha shook out of her reverie blushing faintly.

“Oh, you know me too well Steve. I mean, I love your heart and soul, but your body was always my first love.” Natasha tugged on the towel and pulled it off and dried Steve’s chest from the droplets of water.

“Who’s here for dinner, did you say?” Steve asked as he walked into their huge walk-in wardrobe and pulled on a pair of shorts and wife-beaters to accommodate the hot weather.

“Grandpa Fury.” Steve raised his eyebrows and looked at Natasha.

“Really?” He walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen holding Natasha’s hand.

“I know right. I was preparing dinner when he just walked in, but I think he’s here for a visit, although it was a complete surprise. The kids are happy to see him.”

“The kids are happy to see anyone. Let’s have some dinner, I’m starving.”

Dinner was a pleasant affair – the kids chattered away stealing the attention of everyone, good on-going conversations with Fury and everyone else. After dinner, Steve put the kids to bed then joined everyone outside on the lounges. Natasha laid across the lounge with her head resting against her husband’s dress sipping a glass of wine.

“Not that we don’t like having you here Fury, but why are you here?” Steve asked his former boss.

“You’re all needed back in the United States. New York to be exact.” Sam’s eyes narrowed and leaned forward in his chair.

“Why?”

“From my reports, this threat that we spoke about last time is coming closer. We don’t know when or where it will happen, but it is near. Stark needs your help and he’s willing to challenge the Accords.”

“It’s about 4 years too late.” Natasha scoffed. Steve’s finger circled her arm to try and calm her down.

“I know, but it’s time. We need to prepare and bring the team back together. I don’t give a shit about your differing opinions on the Accords, but when the world and mankind are at stake, you will need to fight as a team.”

“You do realise that I am the government’s number one target, right?” Bucky said tersely.

“Don’t worry about it. Stark and I have worked it out with Maria. The four of you need to get your asses over to New York.”

“We can’t just get up and leave, Fury. We’ve built our lives here now – we’ve all got jobs and a business to run, and the kids. We can’t just leave the kids here or take them with us – they’ll also be targets by the government.” Steve said angrily.

“At ease, Captain. You will bring your kids with you. I don’t expect you to move back to New York, but the world needs you. All of you will live back at the Avengers Facilities where – “

“No.” Natasha interrupted. She put her wine glass down now and looked at Fury, “the kids will remain here in Greece with the people Steve and I trust. We’re not taking them to New York for the government to hunt them. You might have Stark’s trust, but we sure as hell don’t want his.”

“Natasha, we can’t leave the kids here. They’ll be less protected without us here – they’ll become targets the moment we leave them here.” Steve said. Natasha narrowed her eyes and glared at Steve.

“Steve! You cannot seriously think that New York will be safer with us where HYDRA could easily find us or even where this so-called enemy could kill them!” Natasha argued.

“Do you really want to do this here?” Steve challenged.

“Yeah, let’s do this here. The kids are staying in Greece where they’ll be safe with people we trust and that they grew up with.”

“Without us, they will be vulnerable without us protecting them from incoming threats. We can bring them to New York with us.”

Back and forth, the husband and wife went with arguments – going from English to Greek to Russian and back to English. Fury was about to tell them to shut up when Bucky put his hand up to stop the one-eyed man from speaking.

“Don’t interrupt them. They’ll sort it out eventually – just give it a couple more minutes and they’ll remember that there are people here and they would have come to a solution to all their problems.” Fury raised his eyebrow then looked at Sam who nodded in agreement with Bucky. Sam leant forward and put his finger up.

“I’m picking up some of the Greek words. Natasha just called Steve an idiot and he just called her irrational. Ooh, Natasha just threatened to cut off his balls, but Steve just threatened to hold her out on sex for a week.” A couple minutes later, Steve and Natasha quieten from the arguments and they kissed each other on the lips.

“Steve and I came to an agreement and we’ll bring the kids with us but we’re not staying at the Avengers Facility. We’re going to rent a place in Brooklyn where we can stay out of the spotlight and act as a normal family who is in town visiting friends from Greece.”

“You and the kids will be safer at the Avengers facility with all the superheroes in one room – it is safe and secure with Stark technology and Pepper can find trusted people to help look after your kids.”

“No, thank you, Nick.” Steve said firmly, “our kids are staying far away from the Facility as possible. We’re going to rent out a place in Brooklyn and let them live a normal life till this threat ends.”

“Are you sure that is the right thing to do, Steve?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Yes, this is the best thing for our family. Worse to comes to worst, we’ll go stay at the Avengers facility, but until that happens, we’ll stay on our own away from everyone else. Period.” Natasha said with her arms crossed under her breasts showing Fury that her word was final.

“Then its settled.” Fury nodded.

* * *

 Within a month since Fury’s abrupt visit to Mykonos, the Rogers family packed their things and found a place in Brooklyn to rent. The rental house was close to the heart of Brooklyn that was open-planned with a large open backyard to run around. It was a great family home for the family if they ever decided to move back to New York, but they had to remember that New York wasn’t their home anymore, it was to return to work.

The kids didn’t understand why they were leaving their family and friends in Greece to move to another country and city, but they were resilient children. Sam and Bucky left for New York with Fury, so they could move into the Avengers Facility to adjust their life and build up a routine in their life, leaving Steve and Natasha to organise their jobs and lives in Greece before getting on the flight over. Thanks to the help of Fury and Maria, their kids had dual citizenship with Greece and the United State, and their aliases were set up to as Grant and Natalie Hastings who had two-year-old twins named James and Tatiana Hastings. When they arrived in New York, Sam and Maria were waiting at the airport and a car ready to take them to their rental home. Steve picked up James from his car seat, and Natasha did the same with Tatiana and stood together in front of the house.

“This is our new home for a while kids,” Steve said calmly.

“ _Póte boroúme na páme spíti, papá?”_  Tatiana asked looking at her father curiously, while James was simply resting his head on his father’s shoulder sucking his thumb. James and Tatiana were so different to one another, yet so like their parents – James personality was much like Steve who was quiet and reserved but he was such a loving and caring little boy who loves to build things, whereas Tatiana loved to talk and mischievous like her mother, but she loved taking care of others who loved to sing and dance.

They were both extremely active who loved the outdoors, running around and playing sport, and they both had so much love to give just like their parents. Tatiana was the mirror-image of her mother, except her ears were like her fathers’, and James was the exact same as his father, but his nose was like his mothers’.

“Don’t worry, baby. Once mama and papa have finished work, we’ll go back home where you can start school and we can go back to working at the diners with your _pappous kai giagia_.” Maria led them into the house and showed them around their new place.

“When you told me that you found this place, Pepper immediately got to work to get this place furnished for you and the kids. She wasn’t happy that you rejected her offer to stay at either the Stark Tower or the Avengers Facility but was glad you let her take over furnishing the house and filling up your wardrobes. Sam and Bucky helped me furnish the kids' room and fill up their wardrobe with clothes to last them over the next year or two. We figured with this threat looming, we’ll never know when you can return to Mykonos.”

“We can only hope that it will be dealt in within the next six months.” Steve said grimly with little hope of ever returning to their paradise.

Over the next week, the _Hastings_ family lived a normal, everyday life – they found the kids a day-care centre where Natasha firmly told the daycare owner that no one is to pick up their kids unless it is their parents, Bucky or Sam who had accompanied them at that time. Pepper had shown up at their doorstep one week out of sheer surprise. Natasha was more hesitant to welcome her into their home fearing that there was a hidden agenda behind her visit.

“Pepper, come on in. We’re just having some lunch; would you like to join us?” Steve approached the door with his hands-on Nat’s shoulders and squeezed gently to relax his wife. Pepper was slightly taken aback seeing Natasha and Steve affectionate with each other – she thought they were just partners.

“I’d love too. Thank you, Steve.” Natasha and Steve moved out of the way, letting Pepper into the house. Natasha slowly let her guard down and let Pepper in their world by giving her a quick house tour before heading into the kitchen to join the husband and wife for a pasta lunch with the kids away at day-care.

“It’s so good seeing you guys – it’s been way too long since we have last seen each other. It’s been four years, hasn’t it?”

“It has been a while, Pepper. Last we heard, you and Tony had broken up, but I can see that you guys are back together.” Natasha pointed her fork at Pepper’s engagement ring.

“Yes, we are and we’re happy. I could say the same for you two – I never knew you two were a couple or are you guys just _undercover_?” Pepper whispered at the end. Steve chuckled.

“We’re not undercover, however, we are together.”

“Going on four years actually –  three years married, would you say babe?” Natasha said nonchalantly.

“I would say so, _ag_ _ápi mou_.” Pepper was frozen in shock – Captain American is married to the deadly Assassin, Black Widow and living a normal life away from being superheroes. After lunch, the three of them sat down in the lounge room where Natasha and Pepper caught up on what they’ve missed over the last four years, while Steve watched basketball on TV.

At exactly 3.30pm, the front door swung open the bolstering voice of Sam echoed through the house and the sounds of children’s laughter. Pepper was confused hearing children – the twin appeared in the lounge room where the little girl ran towards her father screaming for her father, and the little boy walking slowly to his mother with a big smile on his face. Pepper stood in shock after putting the puzzle pieces together – the children were Steve and Natasha’s children!

“Pepper, meet our children – James and Tatiana. Kids, meet your Aunty Pepper.” The kids waved at Pepper who walked up and cooed at the twins. Her brain was in overdrive with all the information she has been given in the one visit.

“Would you like to come with me and help give these kids a bath? They’ve just had a big day at day-care judging by the mess they made on their clothes.” Natasha asked Pepper.

“I’d love to.” Natasha told the kids to head upstairs to their bathroom for a bath. Pepper took off her heels seeing Natasha donning the bare-feet. Pepper laughed at the toddler’s antics in the bath.

“How old are they?”

“They’re two-years-old but turning three on December 25th.”

“Christmas babies, are they?”

“Yeah, they’re our Christmas miracles. Steve and I never thought that we could ever have this kind of life where it’s peace, stable and normal, but we really are blessed.” After bath time, Sam and Pepper stayed for dinner then Pepper stood at the twin’s bedroom door watching Steve put the kids to bed.

“I could never have kids.” Natasha said quietly. Pepper looked at the woman whose eyes filled with love and adoration at the sight in front of them.

“When I was in the Red Room, they made sure that I could never have children, but then miraculously, Steve’s serum healed my inability to conceive children. You can imagine our surprise when we were at the doctors. The moment we heard their heartbeats, we fell in love and when they were born, we just never imagine not having them in our lives.” Steve kissed them goodnight and closed the door from behind as they left the room.

“It was a struggle throughout the pregnancy and the first six months after the birth of the twins because we had never been in this position, or even around kids for most of our lives. We just weren’t ready for this but thankfully, we had Clint and Laura with us and our family and friends in Greece to help us out and prove us that we would be good parents.” Steve smiled and pecked Nat’s cheek.

“You must bring the kids to the party then, everyone will love them.”

“No, we most definitely will not. We’re protecting them and ourselves from the public eye. There is no way we are going to expose them at a Stark party.” Natasha said firmly.

“The party is just an Avengers reunion – it’s just all the Avengers and their family will be attending. There are no members of the public or the media at the event. I promise you.” Steve and Natasha began talking back and forth in Greek completely ignoring the fact that Pepper was there. Sam came around the corner and told Pepper that it was normal for them to just divulge into a conversation without realising there are people around.

“We’re in Pepper. We’ll be at the party.” Steve grinned, whilst Natasha smiled grimly.

“Wonderful. I send you all some clothes for the party – it is a little formal with the cocktail dress code but because it was Tony’s only demand. We’ll send you a car. The party is on a week from now on Saturday night.”

“We’ll see you then Pepper. Thank you for coming to visit us. We would appreciate if you kept your visit and all you know about us now a secret, please. We want to remain as private as we can.” Pepper nodded in understanding and left the house with a huge smile on her face – Tony Stark was going to have a heart attack when he sees them.

* * *

“I can’t believe Pepper sent us these clothes. Steve, look at my shoes!” Natasha said giddily as she came out of the walk-in wardrobe dressed in stunning nude-pink laced mini dress with exaggerated bell sleeves and a flounce hem with ruffle rims paired with a pair of 100mm butterfly guipure lace Christian Louboutin booty-style heels. She wore subtle jewellery with a simple pair of Tiffany and Co white olive leaf pearl earrings and a silver olive-leaf cuff bracelet. Steve’s dog tags and her wedding rings remained on her always and she’ll never take it off.

“Baby, you look beautiful!” Steve exclaimed looking up from adjusting the sleeve cuffs of his white shirt.

“I know.” Natasha smirked, “Can you please groom your beard? I know you love it, but it’s so messy -you look homeless. Are the kids ready yet?” Natasha looked in the mirror and fluffed her dyed-blonde loosely curled hair and quickly applied on some watermelon-flavoured lip gloss.

“They’ve got their outfits on, but they’re going to need your help to fix their hair and put on their shoes. I’ll go groom my beard then.”

Natasha quickly helped finish dressing the twins and fixed James’s hair and braided Tatiana’s hair before bringing them into their bedroom to watch some cartoons while she and Steve finished getting ready. Natasha crept up from behind and wrapped her arms around Steve’s waist and rested her chin on his shoulder while he trimmed his beard.

“Do you think everyone will be happy to see us tonight?” She asked watching Steve groom himself.

“By everyone, do you mean Tony? I have a feeling he won’t, but with Pepper there, it will be fine.”

“I’m just worried about the kids. They’re not used to this life that we used to lead and they don’t understand what we do.” Steve cleaned his beard and turned around and pulled his wife into his arms a kissed her forehead.

“Kids are resilient. They’re not even three yet, so they’re still young, innocent and oblivious to the world around them. The only thing we can do is let them be, be there for them and protect them from the dangers of the world.” Natasha sighed and stayed in Steve’s embrace.

“I love you,” Natasha said leaning up for a kiss.

“I love you, _I gyna_ _íka mou_.” He met his wife’s lips and passionately devoured her taste.

Happy met the family at the entrance of Stark towers where they were led in and up the building. Steve carried James in his arms while Tatiana held onto her mother’s hand as they were led into where the party was being held.

When the family entered the room, it was almost as if the Beckham’s had arrived in heaven – however it wasn’t that they were looking exceptional, it was the fact that Captain America and Black Widow had shown up together holding hands, and with kids.

“Who the hell invited you guys here?” Tony’s surprised voice resonated through the room.

“We were invited here by Pepper.” Steve said tersely. Suddenly, there was a rush of people with cameras rushing towards them taking flash photography. On their instinct, Natasha picked up Tatiana and they spun around from the cameras shielding their kids away from the spotlight and rushed towards the door.

“ENOUGH!” The photographers stopped taking photos the moment Pepper stood in front of them with her arms up.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you please scan the cameras and make sure all images from tonight’s event are erased.”

“Yes, Miss Potts. Scanning and erasing now.”

“Pepper, honey! What are you doing?” Tony came up from behind the paparazzi and looked his fiancé with confusion.

“What are these people doing here? I specifically told you that we’re not having anyone from the public or media attending tonight’s event.”

“I’ve always wondered why you said that and because you never told me why I invited now.”

“Well, from here on out, they are officially disinvited,” Pepper turned her head and looked at the photographers annoyed, “go home and do not speak of tonight’s events or you will be sued off your ass.” The photographers hurriedly hustled out of the building escorted by security, not before taking a good look at Steve and Natasha and their kids who were whimpering in fear.

“So, this is why you said no media. You invited Rogers and Natashalie and wanted to protect them.” Pepper ignored Tony and walked over to the Steve and Natasha.

“I’m so sorry this happened. I can understand if you wanted to leave because the promise I made was broken. Your kids are all scared and you look stressed, so Happy can take you all home if you like.”

“It’s fine Pepper. It’s not your fault. _Th_ _élete na me_ _ínete, glyk_ _ó?_ ” Natasha turned to ask Steve. He nodded his head and took Tatiana in his other arm and bounced them gently to calm them down.

“We’ll stay Pepper. The kids will be fine now that they’re gone.” Pepper smiled and led them over to the couch where some of the Avengers were sitting – Bucky, Sam, Scott and Hope were sitting. Once the twins were settled down, Natasha introduced them to the other Avengers, but Tony wasn’t too happy to have been kept in the dark about all this. James immediately brightened up when he saw Bucky and slid over from Steve’s lap over to Bucky. Tatiana saw Nathaniel Barton and got excited and walked over to play with the Barton kids, shortly joined by James.

Wanda walked into the room with Vision and immediately lightened up seeing the sight of Natasha and Steve. Rhodey followed from behind officially walking on his own again. Steve stood up and when to greet the man who was subtly cautious thinking the man may have ill feelings towards the Super Soldier.

“It’s good to see you walking, Rhodey. I feel that I need to apologise for your reason to even have been paralysed. I know I’m four-years too late, but I am sorry.” Steve said sincerely and stuck his hand out. Rhodey looked down at the hand then looked up at Steve.

“You are four-years too late, but all is forgiven. Thanks to Tony, I’ve been able to walk, run and regain 100% of my legs again. It’s good to see you again.” They joined hands and shook with smiles on their faces.

“I still don’t understand why they are here, Pepper!” Pepper and Tony kept bickering back and forth, and Steve and Natasha were catching up with everyone remaining vague about their whereabouts the last four years.

“All my Avengers in the one room – I’d never thought I would see this again.” Everyone went quiet and turned towards the location of the voice. There, standing in his regal leather jacket and his eye-patch with Nick Fury with a smile on his face.

“Now – shall we get down to business?” Over the next hour, Fury was in charge and everyone was listening and having input in the discussions, however, Tony was barely paying attention because his head just went into overdrive. Eventually, his patience ran out.

“Again, now that Fury is back in charge. Can we just get one thing straight – how in the hell did Rogers and Romanoff end up together with kids!?” Stark asked loudly. Natasha told him to quieten down as the twins were draped across their parent’s laps sleeping.

“Does it really matter Tony? It’s not that big of a deal…” Steve said rolling his eyes.

“Umm… yes, it is. Come on guys, I can’t be the only one that is surprised. Wait, are those kids even yours or did Fury get these kids for you as part of an undercover job?”

“Shut up Stark. They’re our blood and flesh.” Natasha snapped.

“If you feel any better Tony, I was shocked the first time I saw them and the kids together at their house in Brooklyn.” Pepper gently pat his hand in sympathy.

“We were all surprised. Sam was shocked, but he wasn’t as surprised as we were when we found out on a trip to Greece. It was all coincidental to us.” Clint said.

“The only people who didn’t seem surprised or shocked was King T’Challa and Thor.” Steve said sheepishly.

“Technically, Thor had someone tell him that you two were together. T’Challa was just very well-aware of their chemistry.” Bruce quipped up.

“So, are you not going to tell us what has been happening of the past 4 years with the two of you and how you ended up with two toddlers?” Tony prodded looking for answers – he couldn’t wait to find out information and as the _official_ spokesperson of the Avengers, so he could tell the world.

“No. I came to Wakanda where Steve had been staying, then we decided to leave Wakanda, found somewhere quiet to settle down and lived a normal life ever since. We’re here for Fury and the world’s sake, then we’re going back home to resume our normal lives.”

“Just like that?” Stark asked confused whilst still trying to put all the pieces together.

“Yep.” Natasha said finality.

* * *

 Steve groaned. There was an insistent buzzing on the bedside table next to him. He needed some desperate sleep after Natasha pounced on him the moment they got into their bedroom after changing their kids’ PJs and tucked them into bed. Steve knew how much Natasha loved seeing Steve in a tuxedo, and with the added beard, she was even more turned on than usual.

Steve’s hand reached out for the phone and touched the screen to answer the call.

“Hello?” Steve croaked. He looked down and ran his fingers down Natasha’s hair. She shuffled in the sheets moaning at Steve’s touch but remained asleep.

“Sorry to wake you man, are you and Natasha sitting down?”

“Sam, you do realise we’re parents of twin toddlers. Mornings when we can sleep-in can be rare to come by.”

“ _Well, your normal lives in Brooklyn is no longer in the dark. You two are all on Twitter_!” Steve's eyes widened in alarm.

“What!? How? What about the kids?” Steve pushed himself up into a seating position.

“Everyone at the Facility is looking at their phone right now. You guys are – “

“WHAT DO YOU WANT SAM?!” Natasha growled into the phone that she had snatched from Steve’s hand.

“ _Umm, you and Steve are the number 1 worldwide trending topic in the world on Twitter right now._ ” Sam said slowly. Natasha shot up and looked at Steve who was rubbing his forehead trying to figure out what to do now.

“What!? How!?”

“ _Someone from last night must have blabbed. No – wait, it was Tony, looking at account source of where the tweets came from.”_

“I’m going to kill that son-of-a-bitch!” Natasha screamed. Steve shook his head in annoyance and got out of bed, picked up and put on his boxers and went to the wardrobe to pull on a t-shirt then went to check on the kids while Natasha ranted to Sam on the phone.

Steve walked into the room and saw that his kids were still sleeping, then returned to his bedroom where he saw Natasha sitting on the bed wearing a silk robe with her head in her hands. Steve walked up to Natasha, crouched in front of her and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s going to be fine, baby.” Steve whispered in her ear. His wife’s shoulders shook as tears flowed from her eyes.

“The whole world knows about us. Our kids are in the public eye and everyone is going to target them. With HYDRA still possibly around, James and Tatiana will be their number one target – the children of Captain America and Black Widow.” Natasha said tearfully looking at Steve who was far more concerned about his wife.

“Listen to me, Nat. We are partners. That means, as partners, we will do everything in our power to protect James and Tatiana from HYDRA, from the public. When we have finished with New York, we’ll go back to Mykonos and live our life like we have the last few years.” Steve said determinedly.

“I can’t do this without you, Steve. What happens if you die fighting this new enemy? I won’t be able to survive or cope on our own. The children need you.” Natasha’s brain went to dark places, imagining the worst things that could ever happen to her and her family.

“Hey hey hey…” Steve’s hands reached out to cup his wife’s cheeks and his thumbs brushed away her fallen tears, “nothing is going to happen. I’m a survivor and so are you. Nothing in the world could stop me from coming home to you and the kids.” Natasha sniffed and nodded her head. Her hand reached out to caress her husband’s face and beard.

“We stay together, okay? I don’t care what we fight, who we fight with, but we fight and stay together.”

“Of course, my love. Always.” Steve pulled his wife’s face towards him and kissed her lips gently.

“How about we get changed, then get the kids up and ready, have some breakfast then stop by the Facility where you can bite Tony’s head off? The kids absolutely loved everyone, and they fell asleep early and didn’t get to spend much time with everyone.”

“That sounds like a plan. Love you.”

“Love you too…”

The Rogers family arrived at the Facility in time for lunch. Steve was taking the kids out of the car and Natasha shot out of the car and made her way into the facility with Steve and kids shadowing behind her.

“Welcome back Mr and Mrs Rogers.”

“Not now, F.R.I.D.A.Y. Where is everyone?” Natasha snapped.

“They’re having in the kitchen about to have lunch. Would you like me to announce your arrival?” Natasha shot off before the A.I could even finish off the question.

“I don’t think that is necessary. We’ll make our arrival known. Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Natasha reached the doors and looked around her surroundings when she spotted her target.

“TONY!” She growled and walked up to him to slam her fist into his nose.

“Nat!” Steve cried out – he was clearly too late to stop her but looked down at the twins in his arms who were laughing at the sight of Tony Stark rolling on the floor with his hands covering his broken, bleeding nose. Steve put the kids on their feet and walked towards Natasha who then slammed her foot down onto Tony’s groin. Bucky and Sam took a child each and took them to the dining table where the Avengers were having lunch as they watched the scene in front of them unfolds.

“ _Mor_ _ó, epitr_ _épste mou na to cheirist_ _ó._ ” Steve grasped hold of Natasha’s arm and pulled her back.

 _“Min paízete oraía!”_ Natasha seethed. Steve walked over to Tony and grabbed the lapel of his suit and pull him and up and held him up against the nearest wall. Everyone got up from their seat ready to pull him off Stark because Steve could kill him with one punch.

“How fucking dare you expose us like that?”

“Oh, come on, Steve. I was just making your job easy for you and Natalie – you two were bound to get exposed, so I played official Avengers’ spoke person and announced your relationship on Twitter before the paparazzi spotted you.”

“I don’t give two shits about our relationship being the public eye, but when my kids are involved, you have no fucking authority to go to the media and tweet about our relationship and family.”

“Now, now Rogers. Watch your language.” Tony smirked, only for Steve to push him harder against the wall.

“I know things turned to shit after Germany four years ago, but you have to take some of the blame for it too. I may have moved on from Germany but that doesn’t mean that I don’t feel the guilt and take the blame for my part in the mess. Natasha and I moved on – we built a normal life, got married and had kids. Kids that YOU have now made a target that we have been desperately hiding from the public. Now, the government and HYDRA will be our kids – so they’ve got us on their watchlist and now our kids! Well done Tony. Well done.” Natasha stepped around Steve and got up close to Tony.

“You can go after us, but when you go after our kids – we will do whatever it takes to protect them; even if it means us leaving New York and leaving the world in what’s left of the Avengers’ hands when this threat comes, we will do it.” Natasha threatened. Tony gulped – he had seen them both angry before, but this was something he had never seen before.

“Calm down, motherfuckers!” Fury shouted from the door, “No one is leaving until we get this shit sorted out.” Steve dropped Tony on his ass and intertwined his hands with Natasha’s and walked away from Tony.

“I’ve got some intel, so all of y’all are going to sit down and shut your mouth.”

* * *

**Translations (Google Translate):**

_da! -_  yes! (Russian)

 _Póte boroúme na páme spíti, papá?”_ \- When can we go home, papa?

 _pappou kai giagia_ - grandfather and grandmother

 _ag_ _ápi mou_ \- my love

 _I gyna_ _íka mou -_ my wife

 _Th_ _élete na me_ _ínete, glyk_ _ó? -_ do you want to stay, honey?

 _Mor_ _ó, epitr_ _épste mou na to cheirist_ _ó - Baby, let me handle this?_

 _Min paízete oraía!_ \- Don't play nice!

 

**Brooklyn Rental House:**

http://rent.dixonleasing.com/apartments/ny/brooklyn/378-decatur-street/index.aspx

 

**Party Outfits:**

**Natasha & Tatiana:**

 

**Steve (+ James identical suit made for his size & age):**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue to finish this story up. This chapter was a bit more dramatic than the other, but I needed it to be a little different.
> 
> The epilogue will be a happy ending though, so have no fear! Thank you so much for the love and patience and I thank you wholeheartedly for reading this fic.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Thanos has happened - will our favourite Rogers family have the happy ending that they worked so hard for?

The team spent three months bonding and training together before Thanos and his army hit earth. Thor was right – the six infinity stones in the wrong hands would lead to the destruction of all humanity. Eventually, The Avengers repaired their relationships and strapped back into gear. They went from 0 to 100% in team-bonding. Steve and Natasha were a little stiff at the beginning having been out of action for four years, but they picked it up easily. The kids adjusted to living at the Avengers Facility however, it was obvious they hated being in isolation - they would FaceTime Greece every few weeks in their suite as they were all missing home.

During the early period of their stay, Natasha and Tony had it out over his massive credit card bill in the early years of Natasha living in Greece – from buying the villa, to renovations and furnishing the villa. However, after that, Natasha and Steve used their back payment that Steve had accumulated over 70 plus years being frozen that he was owed, and Natasha had plenty of money from working with S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve and Natasha refused to admit it, but they did miss being an Avenger – the training, the team-building, and the action. Since they had the twins, their priorities changed - it was all about protecting their children and securing them a safe and normal future without the government and HYDRA chasing after them for the rest of their lives.

The battle was never-ending where buildings collapsed, cars destroyed, homes destroyed, lives lost, and lives saved. United States Secretary of State Ross was forced to eat a humble pie when his plan to keep these Avengers under the ‘Sokovia Accords’ failed as the United Nations overturned the decision and the Raft Prison was exposed to the world. The Avengers had proven that they need their freedom just as much as everyone else – their sacrifices to their country and the world should not be determined by politicians.

Although, all was not lost when Thanos was defeated with the recruitment of Doctor Strange and the Guardians of the Galaxy came into their realm to help defeat Thanos. Ultimately, the war against Thanos led to a loss of one of their own.

* * *

 “Nat, are you and the kids ready yet?” Clint spoke from the other side of the door. Nat was dressed in a simple, black lace dress baring no-makeup and a black wide-brimmed hat. She bent down to attend to her kids who were also dressed in a black dress and suit. The twins were very aware of what was happening, and they were quiet from the moment they woke up, much to Natasha’s relief.

“Remember what mama told you about today? I need you two to be on your best behaviour and to keep quiet throughout the service.” Nat smiled softly as she looked at her twins and how much they looked like her and Steve. She wiped away her tear as she looked at her son and smoothed his hair.

“Yes, mama. We’ll be good for you today.” Tatiana said softly. Natasha kissed them on the forehead and quickly put on her black pumps and held their hands and walked out of the suite where Clint and Sam were waiting on the other side of the door.

“Hey, Nat…” Clint said gently, but his eyes bore sadness in them.

“Let’s get this over and done, please. The kids won’t last long throughout the service and we have a flight to catch tomorrow morning.” Natasha said coldly. She had reverted to her old ways with the cold and emotionless demeanour after the events of Thanos. Clint and Sam looked at each other then looked at how fragile the trio looked and the sadness radiating from them. They got into the limo that Stark had provided and was taken to the church where the service was held. When the car came to a stop, Sam stepped out first.

“Can you please take the kids and get them settled first? I just need a moment to myself.” Natasha passed James over to Sam and Tatiana to Clint.

“We’ll take care of them for you.” Clint closed the door after leaving the car. Natasha was left alone in the cold, black car to gather her thoughts. She looked down at Steve’s dog tags and fisted it in her hand as tears flowed from her eyes.

“Oh, Steve, why did you have to leave me? Leave us? I can’t do this…” Natasha whimpered. She took a few minutes to calm herself, wipe the tears away and reassemble her thoughts. She took out her black Chanel sunglasses out of her Chanel purse and stepped out of the limo and made her way to her seat. She wasn’t in the mood to greet people and left the job to the other Avengers – there were members of Parliament, celebrity figures, close friends, war veterans in attendance in addition to those who fought with the Avengers over the years and against Thanos.

Natasha walked up to the front row ignoring all the looks and whispers around her and went to sit next to Bucky with the twins sandwiching her. She looked at the sad, sullen-looking people around her and smiled softly to show that she was fine. Natasha had asked a few people to speak because they knew Steve best but asked Nick to officiate the funeral. She watched on as the casket where her husband’s dead body laid with the American flag draped over the lid was carried by Tony, Thor, Sam, Bucky, Clint, Rhodey, and T’Challa.

Nick approached the podium and stood proudly at the front of the church to speak about a fine man. “It was quoted by Buddha that on life’s journey, faith is nourishment, virtuous deeds are a shelter, wisdom is the light by day and right mindfulness is the protection by night. If a man lives a pure life, nothing can destroy. Steven Grant Rogers was a man who lived an exceptionally pure life. He overcame his weaknesses, defied all health odds to become a super soldier. He was more than a man who sacrificed his life to become a science experiment to fight for his country. Steve Rogers sacrificed his life to fight for what was right and lead a pure life. A life of values, morals and love. I’ve known Steve for a decade and he never ceased to amaze me from the moment he came out of the ice 70 years later in a new century. The man fought with his heart on his sleeve and risked his life for everyone, even when the government turned their backs on him.

I knew that partnering him up with Natasha was my best decision that I had ever made – he became everything that he’d never imagine he’d become waking up in this new century. He became a husband and a father – and boy, did that man love his wife and children. He may not have known who was in the Maxim Hottest 100 list, he may not have known the number one box office hit of the year, but there was one thing that he had always known – to fight. He knew to fight for his country, to fight to save lives and to fight to come home to his family. Steven Grant Rogers is one of the best men that I have had to the honour to known and worked alongside with and he will be exceptionally missed.” Natasha ran her hands down her children’s hair as Fury spoke about Steve. She smiled hearing his heartfelt words and Fury nodded in her direction acknowledging her. Nick stepped down from the podium and returned to his seat beside Natasha and took James into his arm.

It was Bucky’s turn to speak and he was nervous – he never thought that Steve would be the one to leave this earth before he did.

“My name is James Buchannan and I’m Steve’s best friend. He called me Bucky his whole life, since the moment we met back in the 1920s when he was short, pale, skinny, colour blind and sick. Steve lived with us after his mother passed and would help me babysit my sisters, and he never let his size and health stop him from doing the things he wanted to. He wouldn’t back down from a fight against bullies who he absolutely loathed, even if his sized never met those that picked on him. You can imagine my surprise when he suddenly became 110% fully healthy and fit, taller and more muscular than I was.” Bucky chuckled. He felt slightly better hearing the crowd laugh lightly with him.

“Steve was always there for me, through thick and thin and I will never forget everything he went through to get me here and remember the person that I once was today. He sacrificed his life and freedom to get me back. We were more than best friends… we were brothers. Oh God, what I would do to get him back to make up for all those times that we have missed together, frozen in ice and fighting each other. I’m going to miss Steve and there is no doubt in my mind that I will never forget him because we were inseparable as kids and we still were from the moment that I became myself again. When I woke up, I was again surprised that he managed to settle down, have kids and build a life away from being a soldier. If there is anyone that deserved to live a normal, happy and peaceful life, it was Steve.” Bucky turned to the casket and rested his hand on it and gently wiped away his fallen tears.

“I’m going to miss you, brother. Thank you for everything and I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for your wife and kids. I’ll never forget you, Steve. Till the end of the line, Punk.” Bucky looked at Steve’s photo then stepped down from the podium to return to his seat. The American Vice President and the United States Head of Defence spoke briefly thanking Steve for his sacrifices made for his country, but Natasha couldn’t give two shits about the government offering their condolences to her fallen husband. A few of the Avengers got up and gave short eulogies whereas Tony gave a longer eulogy that had stories and humour to break the sadness and tension of the service. After a five-minute speech, it was Natasha’s turn who spoke last.

“When I first met Steve, I found him very interesting and uptight. He was too patriotic, law-abiding and well-mannered for my liking, but I liked him, but I wasn’t blind to his looks – I was attracted to his blue eyes and his muscular body. We fought together side by side as partners for years since he woke up and he was the best partner that I could ever ask for. Steve had such a beautiful heart and soul that made it very easy to fall in love with – he read my file and saw past all the horrible things I had done. He fought for something he strongly believes in and that was me. He fought with me next to his side, he fought for me, and he fought for us. He was always there for me when I needed him, even when I never saw him standing right there in front of him. When we went on the run after what happened with the Accords in Germany, it was time that I fought for him and I did.” Natasha smiled remembering their meeting in Wakanda, six months after Germany. Her heart was whole again and full of love.

“We found a home together where we spent a year building our lives into something normal where we had something for once – peace. I had never been good at making decisions, but falling in love and marrying Steve was the best decision I ever made, and he gave me the greatest miracle of my life- my children.” Natasha broke down and covered her mouth trying to muffle her sobbing. Everyone watched as the infamous Black Widow cry over her husband’s death – two things that the world never imagined seeing. She quickly took a deep breath and regathered her thoughts.

“Steve and I never wanted to leave the place we called home for four years to New York, but it was our duty as Avengers. I was hesitant and scared for our lives, but Steve said to me ‘ _Baby, we’re survivors – there’s nothing that can stop me from coming home to you and our twins,’_ but he was wrong. Everyone thought that he was immortal, but this was meant to be our last battle before we decided to retire and raise our children. He wasn’t immortal – he was just like the rest of us. Steve gave me love, hope, a second chance and happiness and now it will never be the same again. He died fighting for our world from destruction, he died to protect innocent people from being killed so they could run to safety. I would do anything to get my husband back, to get my children’s father back. They will grow up without their father, but they will grow up to know that Captain America was a hero who died protecting his family to secure a future for us to grow up peacefully and normally. I will never forget Steve Rogers and am proud to be his wife – I lost my heart and soul in that fight. Steve told me once that If he ever lost his life, he wanted me to sing at his funeral. He loved hearing me sing to our kids, and I’m going to honour his wishes by singing for him.” Natasha gulped.

  
_I always needed time on my own_  
_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_  
_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_  
_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_  
  
_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_  
  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_  
  
_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_  
  
_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_  
  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_  
  
_We were made for each other, out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_  
_All I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_  
  
_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_  
_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_  
_And make it OK_  
_I miss you_

_**\- When You’re Gone by Avril Lavigne** _

Natasha turned around and faced his casket crying her eyes out.

“I love you, Steve. I will never forget you and I will make you proud. Your children will make you proud. I love you, _moy muzh._ ” Natasha knelt and rested her hand on the casket as she sobbed. She didn’t hear the fast steps of her kids approaching and hugged her side.

“I love you, Papa.” James said copying his mother’s hand action on the casket.

“I love you, Papa.” Tatiana followed. Natasha wrapped her arms around her kids and pressed them tightly against her side. Clint and Maria quietly approached the podium and gently led them off back to their seats. Nick went back up to the podium and looked at Steve’s portrait.

“On behalf of Mrs Rogers and her family, we would like to thank you all for your attendance today. Steve was never the one for celebrations, but he deserved a hero’s farewell. Today, we celebrated and remembered the life of a man who died too young fighting for his country. His family and close friends appreciate you all being here. Thank you for gracing us with your presence in our world Steve, we will never forget you, we love you, and we will miss you. May you rest in peace, Steven Grant Rogers.” Nick concluded the service and walked up to the casket laying a white rose. Within the next hour, Steve’s casket was laid to rest in a New York Cemetery with the Avengers and his family watching.

* * *

 

Everyone returned the Avengers Facility where there was a dinner spread in the dining room. They all sat the dining table with Nick at the head of the table with Natasha to his right. He stood up and raised his glass of wine.

“I know Steve wouldn’t want you all to sit at the table all quiet and sad. He would want you all to celebrate, laugh and share happy stories about him. It’s time that we do that, so let’s all raise a glass.” Everyone raised their glasses and smiled, including Natasha.

“To Steve. May his memory be never forgotten, and may he rest in peace.”

“To Steve!”. Nick was right – dinner was a joyous affair. They all had their time to mourn and cry over losing Steve, but this time it was time to laugh and share happy memories of Steve, including Natasha whose heartfelt lighter hearing everyone’s story. After dinner, the twins were worn out. She, Bucky and Sam went to Natasha’s suite all helped bathed the twins, who although are too young to understand what had happened, they knew that today had been a sad day for everyone.

“Is papa coming back?” James asked innocently. Sam and Bucky looked at Natasha sadly who had watery eyes.

“Oh baby… remember how I told you that daddy fought the bad man and won?” Tatiana and James nodded.

“Remember how daddy was hurt and had to stay in hospital but he never woke up?” Tatiana and James nodded again.

“Your papa has gone with the angels to heaven now,” Bucky said gently.

“Your papa might not be here with you anymore, but he will always be watching over you from the heavens with the angels now.” Sam smiled gently.

“Your papa loves you so much. Your paper will always be here, in your heart.” Natasha pointed to their chest, “and I will always be here for you and so will all your uncles and aunts who love you so much.”

Once kids had finished their bath, Bucky and Sam read them a story and tucked them into bed leaving Natasha to pack all their things to return to Greece the next day. When she came across packing Steve’s things, she put on a strong face and packed his things quickly, until she picked up his favourite grey shirt that was the last thing to pack, when she sat down, inhaled his lingering smell and cried into the shirt. She buried her face into the shirt and sobbed her heart out – her heart was broken, and she was a lost woman without her guiding light.

“Oh Nat,” Clint had come into the room to check on Natasha after Bucky and Sam left when he found Natasha in the walk-in wardrobe in a foetal position clutching onto Steve’s shirt. Clint gently picked her up to sit upright and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to cover her.

“It’s going to be alright Natasha. I know it’s hard at the beginning, but you are a strong woman and your kids need you.”

“I miss him so much! I can’t do this without him.”

“Yes, you can Natasha. He loved you so much and he died to make sure that you, James and Tatiana would live a peaceful, happy life without any more world-ending wars. You’re not alone. You have a family in Greece and all of us here to help you and the children. We’re all just a phone call away.”

“I told Nick that I’ve officially retired. The twins and I are going back to Greece and we’re going to stay there where the kids will feel closer to Steve because they were born and had grown up with him there. America is not our home anymore without Captain America.”

“I understand. We’ll come and visit you from time to time and you will do the same, got it? I can’t lose my best friend as well.” Clint kissed the top of Natasha’s head as she wiped away her tears. She stood up and changed into a pair of shorts and slipped on Steve’s grey shirt. Clint knew that Natasha was going to struggle to move on without Steve for a while, but she will be fine eventually.

Natasha slid into bed and wrapped her arm around her twins and fell asleep into a deep slumber. She would be fine because she had her to stay strong for Tatiana and James, and she wanted Steve to be proud of her for raising her kids right.

* * *

_One Year Later_

All the Avengers had flown into Mykonos to celebrate Christmas and the twins fourth birthday. Their third birthday and Christmas without Steve was the hardest, which they isolated themselves and spent it alone, just the three of them with their Mykonian family. However, this year, Natasha told herself that it was time to move on and live her life again. Tatiana and James were starting to show signs of Steve’s super serum with their psychological ability – they were picking up languages quickly, and finally in pre-school.

Natasha woke up on the brink of sunrise before the whole villa would wake and cause chaos throughout the whole day. This Christmas was bound to be a big event with the diner closed, all the food already prepared in advance and her family and close friends all together. She walked downstairs and out to the outdoor area where the pool, lounge and dining area was to catch the sunrise. She stood at the edge of the property taking in the sunlight and warm breeze of her surroundings.

“You look every bit like a Christmas angel, _ag_ _ápi mou_.” Natasha tensed hearing the voice behind her.

 _‘It can’t be…_ ’ Only one person would ever call her my love in Greek and it was her husband. She slowly turned around and went into shock.

“S-Steve?” Natasha stuttered. Steve gave her his heartbreaking smile and opened his arm wide and beckoned her to him.

“It’s me, Nat. I’m alive and never leaving you and the kids again.” He swore. Natasha choked on a sob and ran into his arms, squeezing the life out of him. Her heart was telling him that it was a fully healthy and alive Steve holding her in his arms right now, but her gut was telling her that he could be an imposter.

“How are you here? You died in the hospital right in front of my eyes.” Her hands touched his facial features and ran his fingers through his hair – every touch felt familiar and right.

“That’s a long story – I think we need to sit down.” Steve carried Natasha over to one of the lounge chairs and rested against it and begun telling his story.

_“It’s over…” Tony muttered through the comms. Thanos was gone and the world was saved thanks to the Avengers and the Guardians. It was a tough, blood-shedding battle but they did it. The Avengers gathered together at the central point of New York. Natasha looked around and saw that her husband with them._

_“Where’s Steve?” She looked and saw his Shield on the ground two feet away from where they were standing. Natasha raced over and saw that his body was trapped under a car. Thor quickly followed over and used his strength to remove the car from his body. What Natasha saw was horrifying – his face bloodied, his body broken and battered and a massive metal piece of metal through his chest._

_“Steve!” She shouted and slapped his face to wake him up. Sam knelt beside Steve and felt for a pulse._

_“There’s a faint pulse but we need to get him to the hospital or he may not survive. Tony –" Sam spoke hurriedly._

_“F.R.I.D.A.Y, how far away is EMT?” Tony asked his A.I._

_“They will arrive in approximately one minute.”_

_“Nat?” Steve groaned slowly fluttering his eye open. Natasha turned her attention away from Iron Man and looked at Steve with his head in her hands._

_“It’s going to be fine, soldier. Hang in there because help is on its way.” Natasha was beginning to panic, despite having been in this position before, this seemed all too real for it to happen to her husband._

_“I love you so much, Nat.” Steve smiled then coughed out violently with blood coming out of his mouth, “Y-you and the twins are my life and I’m so happy that I got to share my life with you.”_

_“Shh... save your breath, Steve. When help comes, we can get you back to normal and we can go home to our villa and watch the sunrise. We can go back to our diners where all the locals love us, and you can go back to playing soccer on the beach and I can go back to teach the local children ballet.” Steve eyes closed and smiled picturing their lives in Greece._

_“I’ll always be there, baby.” Steve groaned as he lifted his arm and reached out cradle Natasha’s face for one last time, “I’ll be watching over you and the twins and I’ll be here in your heart.” Natasha started crying as Steve spoke his final words._

_“Don’t say that, can you hear it? Paramedics are here.”_

_“I love you, Mrs Rogers. I am so proud to have you as my wife and I am so proud of the person that you have become today.” Steve said tearfully. Natasha choked on a sob and wiped away his tears and bent down to kiss his bloodied lips – still so soft and full. She could not remember anything else between the kiss and arriving at the hospital as everything happened frantically. Clint was taking care of her – pulling her off Steve to allow the paramedics to get to him. His pulse was faint, but it was still there. When his body arrived at the hospital, the doctors and nurses worked frantically to get him into the theatre to operate on him._

_Natasha felt like she was in a movie – the last time she was here in this position, it was Fury when his life was on the line, then faked his death and turned out to be alive._

_“He’s going to be fine, Natasha. He’s a fighter.” Bucky said standing beside Natasha. She reached out and held his hand for comfort._

_“He’s my life, James.”_

_“I know.” Ten hours later, Steve was out of surgery and was in a private suite to recover – in that time Natasha went home, showered and changed, and brought the twins. That was all that she wanted from here on in – her husband and her children by her side. Most of the Avengers trickled in and out over hours to shower and recuperate after the battle against Thanos. Tony had organised a private suite for Steve where there were comfortable seats and had snacks and drinks always available for everyone to take advantage of._

_The twins were seating on the lounge chair near the window drawing – they wanted to sit on their father’s bed, but the nurses have told them that they cannot disturb all the wirings and machinery monitoring his body._

_Two days after surgery, Natasha was in the room with Sam and Bucky watching of Steve and entertaining the twins. She held his hand and comb through his growing beard – pleading internally for him to wake up. As she was about to speak out loud to him, his body started shaking and jumping; the machines surrounding him were beeping and alarms were sounding. A rush of nurses and Steve’s head doctor ran into the room. Natasha was pushed aside; the twins ran to their mother’s side and Bucky and Sam stood watching on in horror._ They watched on as the doctor was shouting out orders and what was happening to Steve.

_“We’re losing him.” The nurse monitoring his heart monitor shouted and retrieved the defibrillator._

_“Charge it up to two fifty.” The doctor ordered. Natasha’s hand covered her mouth as she watched on as they try to stabilise her husband. Nothing was working. The doctor leapt on the bed and straddled Steve’s waste and tried to perform CPR. The sound of the heart monitor no longer beating haunted the room._

_Eventually, the doctor gave up and looked at the heart rate monitor that just echoed 'beeeeeeeeeeeeep.'_

_“Time of death 6.36pm.” Natasha choked on her sob and collapsed to the floor sobbing into her hands. Sam and Bucky had their eyes closed and wiped away tears they realised hadn’t even fallen. They each took a child each and left the room after the nurses and doctor, leaving Natasha alone with her husband. Sam pulled out his phone and started alerting the Avengers phone tree, so everyone could come and say their goodbyes._

_When everyone arrived at the hospital, no one dared to enter the room knowing that Natasha was with her husband. Their hearts were broken as they lost a good friend, but also from seeing Natasha lay beside her dead husband with her arms wrapped around him and crying into his chest. Eventually, Clint and Laura entered the room with the twins and left the three of them alone, so Natasha could explain what had happened. It was gut-wrenching watching the children’s innocent faces, completely crumble and crying loudly – Clint watched on as Natasha wrapped her arms around James and Tatiana trying to soothe them and saw her mouth the words ‘I’m so sorry, babies.’ After a long, silent hour of watching the family grieve, Natasha and the twins left the room, allowing everyone to have their moment to say goodbye. Pepper sat beside Natasha offering a shoulder for her lean and cry on as the twins cried themselves to sleep._

_When Steve’s body was taken away, and everyone had left the hospital, the one person that hadn’t gone to see him, was Nick Fury. He entered the room with some personnel following behind him._

_“Was the dosage enough for him?” Phil Coulson asked standing beside his from Director of S.H.I.E.L.D._

_“It should be. The undercover nurse managed to slip it in, said it was a little extra morphine in case he woke up.”_

_“We need to take him now, so Agent Fitz and Doctor Simmons can attend to him immediately. Tetrodotoxin B will last no more than two to three hours.”_

_“Keep me in the loop with his conditions. Remember, no one can know, Coulson.”_

“It was Coulson and Fury who faked your death?” Natasha asked in disbelief.

“Yes, it was. The only thing I could remember after Thanos was waking up in a medical room hooked up to all sorts of wires and machines with an English doctor and Scottish guy looking over me. You can imagine my surprise seeing Phil alive though. We thought Loki’s septor killed him but turns out he was brought alive and his own team of Agents.

“Oh, Steve…” Natasha whispered as her fingertips feathered across his facial features – every touch felt the same as it always has, “you’re alive and here now. I don’t care how they did it, just as long as you’re never leaving me, leaving us again.”

“Never. I told Fury that I’m retired now. I have a family, and I would do anything to spend the rest of my life with them, even if it means giving up being Captain America.” Steve stood up off the lounge and offered his hand out.

“Now, how about we give James and Tatiana the Christmas slash birthday present of a lifetime?” Natasha grinned and put her hand into his hand and Steve pulled her up close his body.

“They will love it.” Steve told Natasha how since he woke up, being a year away from his family was the hardest thing to do, but he needed to recover properly despite the serum in his body, the battle against Thanos made it difficult for him to recover at the speed he was used to.

“The kids are sleeping in our bed. They missed you and were sad that you weren’t here for Christmas.” Natasha pulled Steve into the room and went to sit on the side of the bed. She gently shook her kids to wake them up.

“Tatiana, James… it’s time to wake up. Someone is here to see you and it’s better than Santa.” Steve leaned over the kids and watched as the twins’ eyes fluttered open.  Steve started singing Happy Birthday quietly to his children until they were fully awake and aware of their surroundings.

“PAPA!” The twins shouted and slammed their bodies into Steve, bustling him off the bed. The kids were screaming and laughing. Natasha grabbed her phone off the bedside table and took a video of the twins reuniting with the Tatiana and James, and without fail, she started to get all teary again. Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open.

“I’m trying to get some damn sleep in here. What in the hell is going on with all the screaming?” Sam scowled. Everyone turned their eyes to the half-naked man who after a few blinks realised what was happening.

“Steve!?” Sam gasped. Steve stood up pulling the twins up to their feet as he got up to his feet and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Merry Christmas!”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have read, reviewed and gave kudos to this short fic. Romanogers all the way.  
> Here's to hoping Infinity Wars gives us what we all deserve!
> 
> Much love xoxo <3

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (Thanks to Google):
> 
> Kaliméra se ólous! - Good Morning Everyone  
> Kaliméra! Apolamvánontas to proinó sas? - Good Morning! Enjoying your breakfast?  
> Fysiká. Lacey! Férte Steve kápoio pronió! - Of course. Lace! Bring Steve some breakfast!  
> Kaliméra! - Good Morning!  
> téleios - perfect  
> Faíneste ómorfi, agapíté mou - You look beautiful, my dear


End file.
